The Romends
by Linnac
Summary: Bella is a Romend- a romantic friend. She is the founder of The Romends. But then her friends set her up with Edward- whom she can't stand. Will they be able to work together to save Edward from a dark enemy? All human. T for some violence.
1. The Romends intro

My name is Isabella Marie Swan or Bella, founder of the Romends.

It began when I finally began dating my best friend of twelve years, Jacob Black. It didn't end well and I remember wishing so much that we could stay friends even after the relationship. But Jacob had always been interested in me in one way- like a girl close to his heart that he couldn't attain. Once he had, I wasn't interesting anymore.

I was upset. I wanted to make it through life with the thrill of sweet nothings being whispered in my ear and without any chance of being hurt. That's why I got some friends together, gave them a few classic books to read, and began The Romends- the romantic friends. Now the organisation is a secret group worth almost two million dollars.

Of course, the reason it began was based purely on personal experience but The Romends was becoming crowded and I had to start charging people to get in (and also making everyone keep it a secret).

I myself 'retired' at the age of seventeen. I didn't have to work because of my new wealth and I didn't continue being a Romend myself as I found that I didn't need to anymore. My heart was healed and I had decided that I didn't need to live out my fantasies through fake situations. Now I'm twenty-one and never happier.

There were, of course, some rules to be abided by. The main rules are as follow:

1. You must be within the age range of 17-25.

2. You must not be currently in a relationship.

3. You must not do anything to or with your Romend without their permission.

4. There is to be no physical contact with your Romend other than when dancing, holding hands, leaning on each other or hugging.

5. No kissing or anything intimate, including 'dirty talk'.

6. The Romends must be kept a secret to everyone you do not intend to initiate into the organisation.

7. If you want to pursue a real relationship with a fellow Romend, you must quit.

8. Once you quit, you may not re-enter the Romends.

9. Your Romend of choice must give their consent to be your partner.

10. You must choose one of the provided 'safe' locations in which to bring your Romend.


	2. A flash of light, a new insight

"Go away. Leave me alone. It's too early," I groaned. I was half-asleep in bed as a sharp rapping came from my door. "Ugh!" I finally cried after five minutes, wondering who had the persistence to keep knocking. "Fine! I'm coming!" I ran a hand through my scraggly brown hair, not bothering with a comb or a change of clothes. I went to the door in my pyjamas.

I pulled it abruptly open. "Yes?" I said impatiently. Then I realised just who I was talking to. The instant squeal widened my eyes and I took an automatic step backwards. "Alice… please… Please don't."  
I groaned as the small pixie-like girl launched herself at me. "Bella! Oh Bella, we've got something to tell you that you're going to be really really excited about." She was practically bouncing as I extracted myself.

"Let her breath first," said a gentle voice. My eyes travelled up to see Jasper's grinning head ducking under my short doorframe and into my apartment. "With all the money, I should think you'd be able to afford a better place." He looked around, pretending to look condescending.

"Get over it. I love this old pad." I laughed, brightened. "I haven't heard from you guys for ages! How's it been going and what's with the wake-up call?" I went back to bed, followed by Jasper and Alice, and sat heavily down on it.

"Well…" Alice began but I cut her off with a shriek as I spotted a glint of light.

I leaped to my feet, grabbing her left hand. "Since when?" I cried, my face sporting nothing less than shock.

Alice grinned back and Jasper kissed her temple. "Since last week." He stroked the dazzling engagement ring tenderly.

"And you waited all this time to tell me?" I glanced between them. I had suspected this outcome since they had quit the Romends mysteriously at the same time. "You really deserve it."

Alice's smile just widened. "You're maid of honour." She grasped my hands in excitement.

I only just stopped myself from backing away and hiding under my sheets. "Really?" I squeaked. I was rewarded with harmonised laughter as Jasper and Alice remembered my reluctance towards anything involving the need to shop… or dance.

"It's ages away," she stage-whispered. "Anyway," she raised her tone," It's amazing news but it's not what we're here to see you about…" She looked at Jasper.

He took her lead and began to speak. "I have this friend… His name is Edward- Edward Masen. He's a musician and-"

"Hold it there!" I protested. I flopped down on the bed, staring at my feet. "You're not going to try to set me up again are you?" I mumbled.

Jasper let go of Alice and sat beside me while she took my other side. They both put their hands on my shoulders, perfectly synchronised. "No," he assured me. "I wouldn't. I wouldn't, not ever again. No, Edward is… He needs help." His eyes became beseeching. "He's a musician, like I said, but he only composes romantic pieces. They are beautiful but… he won't date. He won't date at all. I think he might be scared. It's a whole new territory for him and his music… It's so sad and lonely. All he ever does is sit there and compose. He doesn't have much of a life anymore." He waited and it seemed as if he was holding his breath.

I cast him a confused look. "Then make him a Romend." I spoke as if it was obvious. It _was_ obvious.

Jasper couldn't hold my gaze. "It's- it's not that simple…"

Alice didn't miss a beat and took off where he had stopped. I whipped my head around to look at her. "Edward won't join because he thinks it's like speed dating- find your girl and then drop out. He's very old fashioned. We all know he's a romantic at heart but he's sort of… closed off now. He doesn't exactly… approve of the Romends but he's such a dear friend and he's so lonely… We just want to help. We managed to convince him to try, even though he thinks it's a waste of money and we… we sort of guaranteed that he would be able to 'date' the best of the best- the original, most experienced, most beautiful, most romantic…"

"Most generous?" Jasper tried with a small hopeful smile.

"You want me to become a Romend again and 'date' Edward," I said flatly.

"Please," they both chimed.

I ran both hands through my hair, frustrated when I had to then untangle them from all the knots. "Try Rosalie! She's the most beautiful we currently have!"

Alice pulled my fingers gently from the mess. "No she's not. You are. And, besides, we both know that Rosalie going to be dropping out soon. She spends so much time with Emmett."

I shook my head, horrified at what they were going to make me do. I was grasping at straws. "But- but then I'd be a hypocrite! I don't allow quitters to join back up so why could I?"

Jasper pulled my head to look his way. "Because you never really quit. You just went up the ranks. Can't the general spend a little more time being a private?"

I was faced with two sets of puppy eyes. Then Alice won me over. "You won't have to do anything for the wedding… I'll send over your dress the day before and you can-"

I threw my arms around her and she started in surprise. "I'll do it."


	3. Meeting Mr Masen

I'm not a morning person. Already, I'm beginning to dislike this Edward guy. Who in any sort of right mind would choose their first 'date' to be at 6am at 'Location 8: Snow glade' (possibly the coldest of all the Romend locations)?

I brushed my teeth feeling very disorientated by the dim light of morning. It was near impossible to drag a comb through the mess of my hair but somehow I had a bit of luck and it only looked half like a crow's nest by the end. Wrapping warm in pastel colours, which a certain pixie picked out for me, I then added the tinniest bit of make-up to seem as if I had rosy cheeks- no such luck with skin as pale as mine.

Being the original Romend, I was of course expected to be the best at what I did. There wasn't any room for mistakes. I had an arsenal of romantic sayings ready in my head and I had to look adorable. I had to practice a shy smile in the mirror and also a smile of admiration. In truth, I was sort of the people-pleaser Romend.

Satisfied with my appearance (which I actually didn't like, not being a great lover of make-up or pale colours myself), I walked to the door and out. I was still tired but feeling confident that I could put up the act. Being a Romend is all about being your inner romantic self. I guess I lost that years ago. Now, I'm an actress.

A taxi was waiting for me and I slid in, feeling a little bit hot in the city. I was actually looking forward the coolness of the Snow Glade now. I ran my mind over Alice and Jasper's instructions. Edward is very old-fashioned. He would bring flowers or gifts- something like that. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. I hated to receive gifts, especially since I was earning for myself. He was shy and needed me to boost him. A good topic to bring up was classic literature, apparently. Jasper said that Edward spent half of his time writing music; the other half playing music and somehow squeezed in hours of reading in between.

I laughed, not caring that the taxi driver looked at his rear-view mirror at me like I was mad. Edward sounded like a dream-guy. I wondered if Jasper and Alice were just trying to make him look good. Maybe he was depressed. Maybe they wanted me to help out with that.

The taxi stopped and I paid my fare, waving the driver goodbye in a sweet polite way. I was already beginning the act.

The air was decidedly more chill here so I buttoned up my coat and walked towards a giant building that looked abandoned from the outside. This was 'Location 8: Snow Glade' but it would more aptly be called 'The Snow Dome' because that was exactly what it was- a giant domed building with a snow paradise inside.

I cautiously opened the double doors, stepping inside and shutting them behind me quickly. My pulse was racing, not from fear (there were security cameras and guards to stop anything dangerous happening) but from nervousness at meeting a friend that both Jasper and Alice thought very highly of. Familiar thoughts flitted through my head. What if he didn't like me? What if I couldn't compare to him?

It was difficult to remember that this wasn't a real date.

Lights shot into life and I shielded my eyes from the glare of white. A blurry figure was walking towards me. I blinked a couple of times.

Tall, pale, perfect posture, handsome, smiling… All I could think was about how happy I was that he had the same problem with his hair as me. His bronze locks stuck in all directions but I was slightly annoyed that it actually suited him. "Hello," came a calm voice. I could already hear the perfect articulation.

"Hello," I said back. From experience, introductions were the most awkward. A blush coloured my cheeks as I forced myself to continue. "I'm Bella, and you must be Edward. Your friends have told me a lot about you." I gave him a slow smile, trying to hold eye contact. Hm… I'd never seen someone with such green eyes.

Edward appeared to be smirking now, his hands nonchalantly in his pockets. He stepped closer. "Miss Swan, I know a lot about you too. Your friend, Alice, can talk about you like there's no tomorrow. Apparently you like to shop and it's ever so hard to drag you away from the mall. Maybe next time I'll take you there." His eyes were dark and challenging. I knew there was no way that Alice would have said anything of the sort about me.

Well, if that was how he was going to play it… "Oh, next time Mr Masen? Are you sure that you're good enough for a next time?" Well, there goes the romance… Straight out the window. I think I heard it crash several stories down.

Edward's smirk only grew. He nodded at me, accepting my comment. "So I hear you're a romance author."

I shook my head, feeling a little sad that my friends would tell him that. "Not any more. Writer's block of the century. Thank goodness I'm not relying on money from my novels to live on." I cursed myself. It was never a good idea to start talking about yourself when you hardly knew anything about your Romend. "I hear you're a musician."

Edward's eyes abruptly turned cold, his smirk frozen in place. "Not any more," he said sadly. He took his fingers from his pockets.

I gasped. The long elegant hands were bound in pristine bandages, fingers taped together. "What happened?" I breathed, very real concern colouring my tone.

"An accident." That was all he would say- I could see. But then he said a little more, a look of abject hatred on his face. "And I don't want pity either."

His abrupt change in mood made me blurt out the next words. There is a new saying that I will live with for the rest of my life- _Bella Swan is an idiot who can't even control her own mouth._ "Good, because you're not getting any."

Edward looked quite startled and I started to feel bad. Then he made me feel even worse by walking around me and stooping to pick up something with both bandaged hands. "Here, I got these for you," he said tenderly, holding them out.

Chocolates in a beautiful heart-shaped box. Aw, he really was a gentleman. "T-thank you," I stuttered, my heart fluttering and a blush creeping up my neck.

The harsh expression was still on his face though as I took them. I really didn't want to. I wanted to refuse and make him take them back, but I had to remind myself that it wasn't about me today.

"So… Do you want to engage in 'whispering sweet nothings in your Romends ear' or 'lie on the slopes snuggled up and just watch the glistening snow in each others arms'?" He was quoting from the Snow Glade booklet which I, myself, had written. He used a mocking tone and I wanted to slap him.

I only just managed to stay calm. "How about we talk? You start. Tell me about yourself." Oh no, I'd done something wrong. Some sort of barrier came up in Edward's expression.

"I don't need to. I assume Alice and Jasper has already told you everything about me."

I should get a trophy for the amount of control it took to not put him in his place. "Alright then… Well, can't you tell me what books you like?"  
His face softened slightly and I nearly breathed a sigh of relief that I'd done something right. Then up came Edward's wall again. "That's… personal," he said shortly.

"That's the whole idea," I snapped, annoyed.

"Well, this was a bad idea," he threw back. "I can't believe Jasper managed to talk me into this! I knew there was nothing honourable about The Romends! Bunch of people live in a fantasy world and don't even respect each other's privacy."

OK, I guess something had just snapped in him. I was soon to follow. I was tired, cold, about to slip over in the snow (and I was sure that Edward wouldn't catch me) and definitely knew that this man standing right in front of me… wasn't my sort of guy. I wished for an instant connection and I got it. Except, it was much closer to pure hate than anything else.

I raised my tone right back at him. "Don't take it out on The Romends! Do you know how many people we've brought together? Even Jasper and Alice found each other through us!"  
Edward took a sharp haggard breath. "Just like speed-dating," he whispered.

Then he walked out.


	4. It's just a bad dream

**Edward's POV**

I stormed out of building, leaving that Bella girl behind. I've never met anyone before that made me completely loose control like that. It didn't turn into a full-scale shouting match, of which I am glad, but nevertheless I was horrified that I could treat a woman that way.

Then I reminded myself just who that woman was.

I made my way slowly to the park, wondering if the time had come and I had truly snapped. Jasper always said that one day I would be stuck in my studio and suddenly I would just explode. Somehow, he knew that there was a lot of turbulence bottled up inside me. But he, of course, didn't know the reason. And also the reason that I don't date- that I never will.

I sat on the park bench heavily. No one was here at this time of the morning and I let my pathetically injured fingers out of my pockets. The accident had been my own fault. I shouldn't have snapped at Isabella. But she shouldn't have snapped back either. I was confused.

Out of my pocket came a chocolate bar. I smiled to myself, briefly. Alice often teased me on my comfort food of choice. She said I was like a girl and then asked if I was gay. I shook my head. She had always been very blunt.

I sat staring at the shiny plastic, remembering how the now-engaged couple had managed to convince me to try the Romends. I should have known that they were playing matchmaker. But why did they set me up with someone like Isabella? Alice usually had very good intuition. Why did she decide to put us together when we just… were very different?

My mother would hate me for my manners towards Isabella. I was far from a gentleman when speaking to her. I recalled what Jasper had said about her…

"She's lonely. Anyone can see that. She has her head stuck in books all day looking for inspiration. She doesn't go out enough to be her old clumsy self. She won't spend her own money or indulge herself. She helps charities to no end. Bella's a shy girl and I think the reason for her writer's block is that she has no romance in her life anymore- it kind of helps when you write romance." Jasper sighed and Alice put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She needs help Edward. She doesn't even know how to have fun anymore."

That girl I had just met- Isabella Swan… How could she be a girl someone could describe as shy? And why would someone like that even need romance in her life? Maybe the reason she wasn't dating was because of my lethal tongue.

But then I felt even guiltier as I remembered Alice's words.

"Bella's so beautiful, but she won't date or even be a Romend. She says that it's because she doesn't need a guy to make her whole- that she's completely independent. But girls like Bella need someone. She needs someone to remind her to live."

I slumped against the chair, alone with only my thoughts for company.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice…" I whined into the phone. "I thought you had some 'physic pixie power'. Why on earth did you think that I could help Edward? He's rude and arrogant and, yeah he brought chocolates but we didn't even last five minutes together. He even made fun of my writing!"

I was, once again, sitting on my bed. It was 8am in the morning and I wouldn't call anyone this early but Alice never seemed to _sleep_.

"Really? That doesn't sound like him at all! Are you sure that you didn't argue with him? No… that doesn't sound like you either…" Came the disappointed voice.

I gave a guilty cough. "Well, I'm not saying it's entirely my choice…"

"Oh Bella!" Alice said in despair.

I gave a sigh and leaned back. "I'll call you later."

Guilt and anger made tears run down my cheeks and I clenched and unclenched my hands. Why did Edward hate the Romends so much? Why did he hate me?

I began to get to grab my comfort food of choice- chocolate. Then I saw, sitting motionless on my pillow, the box of Edward's chocolates. I froze, as if he could see me. Then I took the whole thing and dumped it in the bin, savagely.

I wouldn't be eating chocolate again for a while.

Instead, I sat at my desk (a simple plain wooden one) and stared down at sheets and sheets of paper- all of them blank. I picked up my pen. I began to write.

* * *

**Please review**


	5. Shadows of regret

**Alice's POV**

Yesterday, Edward and Bella 'dated'. I can't believe it went so wrong.

Bella never called me back, so now I was reluctantly leaving my fiancé to see her. I wanted a full account of exactly what had happened.

I rapped on her door maniacally to let her know that I had had my coffee and she wouldn't escape me. I didn't hear her groan so I wondered if she was out.

Then the door opened.

Bella looked a mess. Her hair was strewn everywhere. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and her skin had a horrible pallor that looked as if someone had thrown talcum powder. "Bella?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Come in," said her quiet, dull voice. She was still in her pyjamas although it was noon and she didn't even bother trying to smile.

Was this about Edward? Had their encounter shaken her this badly?

I stepped in carefully. "So… Uh, what happened yesterday then?" I tried to be soothing in my tone. It didn't look like she had had any sleep.

Bella shrugged. "In hindsight, not much. I sort of moped around at home after Edward. I mean, looking back, it wasn't that bad but at the time it seemed like our fight was terrible." She gave a short false bark of laughter.

I shook my head sadly. "I don't remember you ever looking this bad, Bells."

She looked confused for a moment. Then she looked at herself up and down and realisation came to her expression. "Oh! You think this is because of Edward? No, no, no! I was just struck with inspiration yesterday and wrote all night. I bet I do look bad. I forgot to eat too."  
My heart constricted for her. "We'll fix that in a moment." I couldn't help noticing that the old light that came to her eyes when she talked about writing was missing. "Could you please give me a preview of what you wrote?"

Bella shrugged. "Sure, but I warn you that it's not the usual romantic fluff." She walked to her desk, which was a complete disarray of paper and gestured for me to take a look at some of the randomly spaced sheets.

I gingerly picked up one of the ink-splattered pages. Words flashed out at me.

_Despair. Torn. Broken. Whirling torrent. Forsaken. Grief._

I picked up another page, hoping there was less depressing emotions on this one.

_Flame. Rage. Claws. Detest. Revenge. Shallow. Hurt._

I let go of it and the paper floated down onto the rest of the piles.

"It's… interesting. A huge leap for you Bella." I swallowed. "I've got to be getting back to Jasper now. I'll see you soon and I'll probably take you shopping." I fixed her with a hard stare, pretending that nothing was wrong.

Bella didn't even protest to the mall as she silently and miserably opened the door for me on my way out. I tried to reason her behaviour to tiredness.

But what was really troubling me was why after meeting Edward did she change so much? Why did he have such a large effect on her?

**Jasper's POV**

"Good to see you mate," I said after Edward had opened the door. Alice had told me that Bella and Edward's 'date' hadn't gone too well and I was here to see the result for myself. "Man, are you alright?"

Edward was very scruffy. Years of seeing him utterly pristine told me instantly that something was wrong. His eyes seemed slightly more shadowed and he was actually still wearing his flannel pyjamas. He coughed to clear his throat and lick his cracked lips before he answered.

"No, I have a hangover. But the good news is that I managed to write some more music," he replied desolately.

My eyes flashed to his fingers. They were still bandaged. I wondered how he could hold a pen. "Oh… So how'd it go with Bella?"  
He looked away. "She's… not my type."  
Then I realised something. I had never seen Edward drink before. Something must have been really wrong. "Um… What happened exactly?" I wanted to make him feel better but it looked like he was beyond my help.

"Not much," he said quickly, now looking at the floor. "We only saw each other for about five minutes."

Another thing I suddenly realised- he hadn't invited me in. Edward was all about his old-fashioned manners. What was wrong with him?

"So… Will you let me see your music?"

He shrugged. "Whatever."

My eyes widened. Edward would never say 'whatever'. There was something seriously wrong. He led me into his house and I looked carefully to see if anything had changed in here. No, everything was same as always.

He took me to a desk near his grand piano and I glanced down at the music sheets. Untidy, scrawled notes were all over them. I could only just make them out. Edward was always neat and precise but it must have been hard for him with the muscles in his fingers damaged.

A long time ago, he had taught me how to read music and introduced me to the world of the saxophone. I never looked back. Now, I was so proficient that I could hear the notes in my head as I read sheet music.

And this song was extremely depressing. Each note was drawn out, as if in pain, and it had dark undertones. There was no harmony- no other instrument other than the lone piano. Strands of disjointed key changes even graced the music halfway through as if the song had began to cry.

As always, it was a masterpiece. But, this time, the whole song was melancholy put into music.

I looked at Edward. How had Bella had such an impact on him?

**Alice's POV**

I met with Jasper back at my place. The moment I saw him walk in, we both shook our heads at each other in silent worry. "She's a mess," I stated.

"Same with Edward," he replied. Trepidation marked his brow.

I thought for a moment. "Now our only problem is whether getting them back together is going to make it better or worse."


	6. Eam and Ims

**Bella's POV**

Alice had dragged me down here and just around now I was thinking of drowning myself in the nearest mocha. Guess where she had taken me? Starbucks. Guess who she had taken me to see? Edward.

Midget Satan sat between Edward and I while he sat with her arms crossed, stony-faced, and I stared straight ahead. It was far from quiet in the little shop but in our immediate area the silence had a special weight.

I had been taken here being told I was meeting 'Eam', only later finding out that those were Edward's initials. He had been tricked into meeting 'Ims'. How very gullible we were.

"I'll get the drinks," I eventually said. Anything to be away from Edward's incessant staring. He blinked to life. Shame. I liked him better when he was as good as dead.

Alice slammed her hand down on the table, making an alarming amount of noise. "No, I will. You two sort out your differences. At least be friends even if you won't be Romends."  
Edward and I both flinched at that. Ha! We had something in common. Alice scared us both.

She left and I transferred my gaze awkwardly to Edward. I cleared my throat. "Uh…" I hesitated, not sure what to say.

A sigh came from across the table. "Look, I'm sorry." His voice seemed more civil now. He ran his hand through his satisfyingly messy hair, wincing as the bandages caught, and glanced up at me. "I shouldn't have acted like I did. I was extremely rude."

I narrowed my eyes at him. _Oh, I know exactly why you did that Mr Masen. You just don't want to be on Alice's bad side._

Edward nodded. He understood me perfectly.

I shifted my eyes to look at Alice and then threw him a questioning glance. _Why is she so keen on us making up?_

He gave a barely perceptible shrug.

"You're forgiven," I finally said, trying not to sound reluctant. "Friends?"

"Sure," he replied, obviously trying to smile. We shook hands and I was just relieved that his wasn't sweaty. I wiped it on my trousers anyway.

I looked back to Alice, standing in line. She had seen the entire exchange- probably heard it too. We had to keep going to keep up the pretence of being on good terms.

I locked eyes with Edward, willing him to play along. "So… We should start over. We both were not ourselves. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella and I've always wanted a puppy but I'm allergic."

He chuckled lightly and I was relieved that I hadn't made a fool of myself. "My name is Edward Anthony Masen, but call me Edward and I've never really liked dogs. I prefer cats- big cats."

"Meow," I joked, teasingly.

An amused smirk lit up his eyes. "You? A big cat? No, you're more of a tabby."  
I pouted. "Garden variety?"

His eyes flashed dangerously for a moment and I winced, wondering what was wrong with him. Then he was back to normal but with a slight tightness to his eyes. "Nah, more unique than that."

Alice was back, bouncing along with our drinks. I wish I could balance three drinks while dancing along through a tightly packed coffeehouse. A wide grin graced her face.

"OK you guys. Are you better now?" She asked, bubbly.

"Yes Alice," we chorused. Then I giggled, feeling like a naughty schoolchild told to shake and make up after being nasty.

I saw Edward questioning glance and answered with a slight shake of my head. _Don't ask._

Alice then supplied most of the conversation while Edward and I sat back, enjoying our coffees. We weren't friends- that was for sure- but we had a mutual bond through surviving Alice's wrath.

**Alice's POV**

"…and it was actually getting annoying how they could have these entirely silent conversations! I mean, we knew each other for months before we could do that and they've known each other for… not even a day." I was back at my place, telling Jasper all about Edward and Bella's encounter. My voice was spiked with the energy that I felt from joyously bringing two good friends back together again.

Jasper smiled back. "Amazing…" He kissed my cheek. "How amazing you are. I just hope," he brow creased, "that this will make them happier."

"Well, we'll see." I winked at him.

**Edward's POV**

I was humming something, in my garage, that I might possibly write into a song. I say 'might possibly' because, even though it's an excellent piece, it's not in my usual style. There wasn't anything romantic or wistful about this music at all. It was… extremely happy.

My doorbell rang and I stopped admiring my new silver Volvo to answer the door. "Oh hey!" I smiled brightly at the hulking figure. He was the same height as me, but he was extremely muscled- the type of man you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alleyway.

He was also my big brother.

"Emmett! It's been far too long since you last popped round. Come in! I'll grab you a beer. After all, I only keep them for you," I caught his hand painfully with my sore hands before he could slap me heavily around the back. Even in the friendliest of ways, Emmett's 'pats' hurt.

He chortled. "Man, what's got you in such a good mood? You've been sulking for weeks. Oo, it's a girl isn't it?"  
I laughed, shaking my head. "Not a chance. I just recently got set up by some mates." I shivered, thinking of Bella's acid tongue. "Never again. No, I'm just excited until I get the use of my fingers back and can drive. I just got a new car!"  
"The Volvo you've been going on about for weeks?" His eyes lit up. "You got that ages ago. I mean, only just after the accident. Come on, who's the girl? You can't just suddenly get all excited about your car that you can't even drive yet!"  
I defiantly returned his scrutiny. "Yes… Yes I can. I really like it." My gaze returned to the floor and Emmett used the opportunity to barge past me.

I always tried to keep my brother on the doorstep for as long as possible. It was the only way of lessening the destruction of my house.

I followed him to the living room where he was already slouched onto my couch, sipping at a beer. "You need a girl, Eddie." I cringed at the nickname. "You really need a girl or you're gonna go mad." A little colour came to his cheeks as I watched in disbelief. "You know Rose?"

"Yeah…" I asked, wondering where this was heading. "You asked my advice on whether you should pop the question…"

He looked down at the ground, and his next words were a mumble. I caught them anyway. "Yeah well, there's a reason for that. And the same reason can help you too! The Romends. It means 'the romantic friends' and-"

"No!" I said harshly. "Not you too!" I turned away in disgust. Didn't anyone meet people ordinarily nowadays? Couldn't they find love naturally? It was all Bella's fault. She started all this nonsense.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You're a member?"  
I could see how he had jumped to that conclusion. To know about The Romends, you had to be one. "I tried it. Once. A couple of days ago. The girl was… ugh!"

Emmett looked confused. "Who was it? I might know them."

I actually bit my lip, trying to decide whether I wanted him to know or not. "Isabella Swan."

Instant recognition. Emmett's grip tightened. "Bella? She's lovely! But, she's not a Romend. She quit… Oh wait, she can't quit. She runs it."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Small world…" I muttered.

**Bella's POV**

"…plus I'm going to ask him to marry me!" Rosalie concluded her statement about why Emmett and herself were leaving The Romends.

My mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "Wow, that's brilliant!" I gripped her hands. "And so… romantic!" I grinned.

Rose started in surprise. "My, oh my! Bella, are you sure you don't have a fever or something?" She pretended to check my temperature. "I know I just told you that I'm going to ask the man of my dreams to marry me, but really, you're never this happy!"  
I checked myself. Really? Was I always miserable? "No, I'm just ever so delighted!" I defended. "All of my friends are dropping from my organisation like flies and getting hitched!"

"Honey, it's like speed dating." Rosalie giggled as I ground my teeth.

"Don't say that. Everyone says that."

Rose frowned. "And back comes Miss Grumpy. You need to find yourself a guy." Leave it to Rose to be so brutal.

I folded my arms. "Some people are fine being independent."

Rosalie mimicked my expression. "And you're not one of those people."

We burst into giggles.

* * *

**Review... please!**


	7. I'll greet you again in Starbucks

**Bella's POV**

New York… I found it very ironic that I was a struggling author in need of inspiration and I lived in New York. It was a bitter reality to think that the place wasn't anywhere near as interesting as most people thought. I'd rather go somewhere… near woods. Perhaps somewhere with meadows.

I looked back at the paper in front of me. This wasn't working. I kept descending into daydreams that weren't helping me to write. I needed to get outside. I couldn't even concentrate enough to turn to a book to distract me.

Last time I wrote a published book, I wrote outside. Maybe that would help.

I grabbed my coat, slinging it over one arm, and mused over the mystery of Edward.

Why were Alice and Jasper so anxious to see us together? Why did they think being friends with him would make me happy? It certainly wasn't making him happy. How had he hurt his fingers and why wouldn't he even tell me what his favourite book was?

I left my writing on the desk and slipped out of the door, locking it behind me and marching downstairs and onto the street. It was a mild day.

I paused, wondering where I should go. Maybe impulsiveness wasn't so good. It would be better to stick to what I knew. I walked to Starbucks.

**Edward's POV**

I cursed under my breath as I accidentally bashed my aching fingers on the sides of my piano bench. So much for trying to play. I mourned the loss of my fingers. I would never take them for granted again. There really was nothing to do for a pianist who couldn't play.

I was never one for making spur of the moment decisions, but I really needed to calm down. Alcohol was out of the question after my last hangover so I decided to get a coffee. Maybe someday I would buy a coffee maker so I wouldn't have to pay extortionate prices for going out to get my fix.

I was just leaving the house when Bella entered my thoughts. Infuriating, difficult, terrible Bella. There had to be some reason why we were constantly pushed together. And just how much of a secret were The Romends anyway? My brother and his soon-to-be-fiancé knew about it. My best friend and his fiancé knew about it. Earlier I had been speaking to Ben Cheney and even he knew about it (but he had quit after marrying Angela). Was The Romends some kind of matchmaking service? And why did everyone want me to join?

Then I thought Bella. Why was she so stiff? Everything she said seemed to be as if she was holding something back- as if she wasn't saying what she really wanted to. I bet what she wanted to say were much more rude than what she let slip. Why did I bother thinking about her?

It was just as I was entering Starbucks that I had one of those moments.

One of those I-was-just-thinking-about-you-and-now-you're-here moments.

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting by myself in the relative peacefulness, sipping my latte when my eyes connected with a pair of startlingly green ones. It wasn't fair. Could I ever escape him? Why did I have the need to go back to the exact same place where I had seen him last, the very next day?

He stood in the door for a little while, deliberating whether he should stay or leave. A glance at the menus behind the counter seemed to make up his mind. Of course, he could ignore me for coffee.

But he didn't. After ordering a black coffee, regular size, he actually came over and sat in the seat opposite me. I gave him an incredulous look.

He gave me a half-hearted smile. "I thought we were starting over."  
I rolled my eyes. "You know that was just to please Alice."

He looked hurt, but in a weary way. "I meant what I said. I shouldn't have acted that way."

I shook my head, denying his apology. "That's not true. It's my fault. I was horrible to you at the 'date'."

"Well, since we're starting over…" He said slowly, his expression morphing. But he still looked tired. "Tell me something random about yourself."

I thought for a moment. What could I say? "I don't stare at the ground because I'm too shy to look up. I look down so I don't trip over anything."

It worked. He laughed. It was my first time hearing his laughter and it was a glorious sound. Amazing. Nothing could make me happier than hearing it.

I mean, no, no, no! Not because it was Edward, honestly. I mean, he wasn't as bad as I thought he was but it wasn't because it was his laughter. It was because it was laughter. Like I said before, I was a people-pleaser.

"Yes, you are notorious for your clumsiness among our friends. Strange, we have the same friends." He gave me a smile, finally drinking from his coffee. Ah, I knew there was a reason he looked so tired.

"Yes, that is strange. I've never met anyone more different from me," I smiled at him, hopefully sweetly. "Why do you hate The Romends?" I asked, abruptly.

_Bella Swan is an idiot who can't even control her own mouth._

The barrier was up. He leaned back, away from me. "I really do think that is my own business. Honestly, it's nothing against your 'baby'."

I looked at him. Did he blame me? I set up the organisation. What did he hate about it?

"But you gave it a try," I said tentatively.

"Yes, yes I did. It was my mistake." Before I really knew what was going on, he had gulped down his coffee- although it was, no doubt, still scalding- and was out of the door. I sat still, shocked into place.

What on Earth was wrong with Edward Masen?

* * *

**Come on guys! 181 hits and no reviews. Pretty please tell me what you think of the story. Flames and whatever welcome. I just want to know if I should keep writing this. I've already got chapter 10 written but I'm going to post really slowly because NO ONE IS REVIEWING.**


	8. The lane East

**Edward's POV**

I didn't look back. I just left her. I sighed, slowing down my walk along the road away from Starbucks. It wasn't Bella's fault. I suppose The Romends was actually a pretty good idea. I shouldn't have snapped. I remembered her chocolate eyes widening into staring circles as she saw me come in. And the same circles, albeit more disappointed, followed me as I left.

Why did I hate myself so much? Why did she hate me so much? I thought I knew the answer to that one. I had been nothing but rude to her. Of course she wouldn't want to have anything to do with me.

Why should I even care?

I was now wandering along. I didn't need to go back to my house yet and I wasn't ready to either. I trooped up a small lane. I think it was near where Bella lived. I recalled Jasper saying something about her living East of Starbucks. We must live pretty close.

Caught in my thoughts, I didn't hear the sound of people approaching until their words were grating along my ears. It was a group of teens, dressed in the ill-fitting clothes of the era. They all wore the familiar emblem of a dotted cross on their baggy jeans- a street gang. They surely wouldn't try anything in broad daylight.

Oh no, I was alone.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Someone behind me asked. I tensed, recognising the voice.

I tried to run. Oh Lord, I tried. But the pain in my side from my last encounter with them slowed me and I couldn't pick up the pace. They'd already blocked the exits.

I whirled to face the leader, taller than me with tan skin and rippling muscles. "Edward," he growled.

I tried barrelling past him. Several sets of callused hands dragged me back. My feet kept pounding at the concrete. I needed to escape. Danger surrounded me.

"I told you what would happen if I ever saw you again," his voice was softer now. He knew there was nothing I could do.

Then, pain. It flared everywhere. I hit the ground first and didn't even try to fight back as fists and boots crashed down on me, blacking out my world under the force of the blows. I prayed that someone would be merciful- that the pain would stop, or I would black out or that I would die.

No one heard my prayers. It seemed to go on forever, their harsh voices yelling in my ears until they felt like they would bleed- nothing compared to the fire in the rest of my body.

The sharp stones beneath scraped my skin and from above they were trying to mash me into the ground. I swear I heard several terrifying cracks followed by ominous hurt. Tears seared my cheeks as they flew down and I knew that I was whimpering pathetically.

Then it stopped. The pain didn't- but the gang stopped kicking and punching. It was such a relief even if I was sure all my bones were broken. I couldn't look at them, there on the ground. My clothes were stained with my own blood and ripped to shreds.

"I thought you would have learnt after what we did to you fingers but you just keeping coming back for more don't you?" The leader's voice whispered in my ear. I simply winced. He laughed frighteningly and gave me one last kick before he was gone.

And I was alone, unable to move.

**Bella's POV**

It took me a while to finish my latte and I thought about Edward the whole time- about his attitude, his behaviour, his mysterious smirk when he was actually in a good mood… Could we go for a simple chat without arguing?

I shook my head and stood up, collecting my coat and walking out of Starbucks. I didn't think I'd be able to come back here for a while- just like eating chocolate, coffee had soured through Edward. And I still hadn't found inspiration. I sighed. I seemed to sigh a lot nowadays.

Strolling up the road, I turned off at the lane that led to my house. I felt rather downcast now. I think I might just mope at home for a while until Alice dragged me out to help shop or plan the wedding. Apparently, since my 'date' with Edward hadn't worked out, I still had to help with the planning. It was a disastrous nightmare I lived in and I didn't even have anything to live _for_ anymore. I mean, I had everything. I had great parents back in Phoenix (plus my dad who lived in Forks) and brilliant friends such as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Angela. I had a great wealth.

There was nothing left to attain.

Except maybe…

I was very abruptly and cruelly cut out of my thoughts. "Edward!" I gasped, recognising the bloody mess in an instant. It was horrible. His arm stuck out at an unnatural angle, he was covered in blood with fresh cuts all over and he was making the weakest groaning noise.

"It's alright. I'll call 911." I rushed to his side. I didn't have a cell phone with me. I'd have to use my home phone. My apartment was close but I couldn't just leave him…

Edward looked at me and the depth of unspeakable pain that darkened his eyes wrenched sobs out of me.

"No," he said, calmly and clearly. I could see how much it cost him to say that. "You can't… Don't tell anyone… Please… Just… Get me… out of sight…" A wet gurgling came from his throat. He was in a really bad condition.

My hands found his, very very gently holding his bandaged fingers. "Are you in some sort of trouble Edward? You really need help." My eyes pleaded with him. I couldn't do anything for him.

Edward frantically shook his head although I could see that the movement was making him faint. "Call Jasper's father if you must. I'll give you his number. He's a doctor." His words were stronger now. I took heart from the fact. "Just get me away from here… Before they come back and get you too."

I didn't question him, hooking my arm around his waist and hauling him to his feet. I don't know how I found the strength, I but I half-carried and half-dragged him to my apartment- even up the stairs. No one saw us and Edward kept grunting his effort. My heart thumped sympathetically for him.

We made it inside and I laid him, blood and all, onto my bed. It didn't matter now. Edward was seriously hurt. "The number," I demanded.

He told me, not making a fuss and I dialled it frantically into the phone. I had never spoken to Jasper's dad before. All I knew was he was a top-rate doctor. I prayed he could make it here.

"Hello?" A female voice answered. I nervously put the phone tighter against my ear.

"This is Bella, is Carlisle in please?" I swallowed.

"Yes, dear. It's his day off. You sound worried, what's the matter?" I had it on speakerphone so Edward must have heard. My eyes were filled with the sight of him shaking his head.

I didn't answer Esme's question. "Please, I really need to speak to Carlisle." I closed my eyes, trying not to let Edward's pain pierce me too deep.

"OK, here he is."

"Hello?" I breathed a sigh of relief. A man's voice.

"This is Bella. I'll give you my address. It's an emergency. I'm sorry I can't tell you any more but please come round with medical supplies to treat someone…" I looked at Edward. "As if they have serious physical injuries." I was tempted to say 'as if they had fallen down the stairs' but he was too badly hurt for that. "Possibly broken bones. A few cuts, muscle damage. That's all I can say. Please come quickly."

Before he could say anymore I flung out my address and was just about to put down the phone when he said, "Bella, are you hurt?"  
"No, Sir. But a dear friend of Jasper and me is." Then I turned to Edward, putting down the receiver.

"You know who hurt you," I stated. He didn't contradict me and I tried not to cry again as I saw him struggling to sit up. I put my hands on his chest- he flinched- and pressed firmly down until he lay back again. "And you're going to tell me."

* * *

**I would like to thank my first two reviewers: Twilighterforlife and laurieoflove.**

**Please, I have 261 hits and only 2 reviews! Write to tell me your opinion of this story- whatever you honestly think about it.**


	9. Interrogating the victim

**Bella's POV**

He was silent for a moment and I licked my dry lips. I could taste my own tears. My hands were covered in his blood. He had no one big wound. He was broken everywhere.

"I don't know what to do for you. I'm worried that I'll make the injuries worse so, until Carlisle arrives, please tell me why you were hurt." My voice broke and my eyes watered again.

He took a breath. "It's not that I don't like The Romends. It just reminds me too much of speed dating. I had a bad experience-"

I made an annoyed huff. "Don't try to-"

He cut me off. "I'm not changing the subject. Listen. I'll tell you from the beginning."

I went to sit by him and placed a gentle hand on his seemingly uninjured shoulder for comfort. I nodded. He lay back, closed his eyes, and began.

"I had a bad experience with speed dating. My friend, Ben Cheney, used to do it and he roped me in too." His voice was weak and sorrowful. "I met a girl- Rebecca, or Becky as she liked to be called. We dated for a bit. I liked her, but only as a friend but I was content to be her boyfriend if that was what it took to be near her. I didn't want to hurt her. But then she wanted to take the next step in the relationship and I had to tell her." His eyes, already closed, scrunched up and my heart went out to him. It reminded me of what I used to have with Jacob.

Then he opened his eyes and, Lord, I wished he hadn't. There was such undeniable self-hate in those orbs that it seemed as though the rest of the world didn't exist. There was just Edward and Edward's self-loathing. I squeezed his shoulder and he blinked, looking at me. Now he was begging, his expression pleaded with me to believe that it was his entire fault. I gave him another squeeze.

"I hurt her, Bella," he continued morosely. "I really hurt her." Twin emeralds held my gaze, trying to make me understand. "Because she really loved me and I never saw it. She said she couldn't live without me and I left. In the end, about a year later, she sent me a text saying that she finally realised we were never meant to be." His tone became hateful. "She actually thanked me for being the monster that turned her away- the monster she mourned.

"Her brother wasn't so forgiving. He didn't like that I led her on. Not too long ago, he found me. He found where I live and he bent my fingers backwards. The official story is that they got trapped in my piano lid. Her brother knew that I was nothing without being able to play." It wasn't just pity that drove a pain into my side then. I was genuinely upset for Edward. "And just then- just before you helped me- he got me again. This time, with his gang. They beat me up, told me they never wanted to see me again." I hadn't thought it possible, but fear marked Edward's face as vulnerable.

He whispered the next words. "They are going to kill me."

That was it for my heart. It just broke in two. That single tear running across Edward's face and onto my pillow broke me. He was trying to be so strong but his wounds were obvious and he was actually feeling guilt when he had done nothing wrong.

"Why don't you call the police?" I asked in a low voice. Any more volume and I think it would have cracked.

He became panicked. "He doesn't just have one gang. He has _all_ the New York gangs behind him. I can't escape because I can't leave this city. I'm flat broke. Classical music isn't as much of a big earner as several centuries ago."

My breathing eased. There was at least one way I could help him. "Money isn't a problem. I can have you in a brand new house in some small town by tomorrow if you like."

He seemed to register shock. "No, no. That's very extremely generous of you, Bella but… I couldn't. I don't think I could leave New York, even when faced with death. This is where my father died and this is where I'll go too."

Was he suicidal? Becky's brother was going to kill him. He wasn't willing to go to the police and he chanced meeting one of the gangs at any moment. I bit my lip, looking away.

When I looked back, I had fresh tears.

"Edward, please. Please leave New York. I'll pay for everything- that's what millionaire friends are for." I gave him a trembling smile.

He smiled back even though he looked strained. His words were a whisper. "I can't Bella. I can't leave my home. Thank you though- for the offer and everything you've done for me."

I leaned down to whisper back my own reply. "You're standing on the edge of a cliff. If you jump, I promise I'll catch you."

We locked eyes. "Just remember that eclipses don't last forever." His voice shook. I could see that he believed that he wouldn't be in hiding forever- because he would be dead soon or because the gangs would leave him alone, I didn't know.

I straightened, getting back to the subject. "So do you know the name of this almighty gang leader?"

Edward nodded solemnly.

"Jacob Black."

A knock at the door interrupted us.

* * *

**I'll let you in on a little secret- I've written to story up to chapter 14 so far. I'm just posting one chapter a day though.**


	10. I won't leave Bella behind

**Bella's POV**

I rushed to the door, my mind whirring. My ex-best friend was a gang lord? No, he was never like that. Sure, he could be called a rebel to most but he was soft inside. He let me see that. Just because he looked intimidating, could order anyone to do anything, dropped out of school, had some really tough mates and was very street-wise didn't mean-

Good grief, Jacob Black was a gang lord!

I opened the door, everything seeming like turbulence. Carlisle's presence was instant calm. His serious eyes, beyond his years, met mine and he gave me a piercing look. He was in casual clothes but had a duffel bag by his side as if he had come from a gym. I assumed it had his medical supplies in.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," I said whilst letting him in.

Carlisle nodded. "Who is it?"

I shut the door and gave a shudder as the image of the bleeding man on my bed came back to me. "It's Edward. He's had some trouble with gangs. I don't think they used any weapons but he's in a bad way." I spoke while leading the way to my room.

I had to give Dr Hale credit. He didn't even blink as he laid eyes on the crumpled bloody mess. He calmly walked up to the bed and placed his bag beside it, opening it up and rummaging through it. "Who did this?" He asked casually, already placing rolls of bandaging onto the floor.

Edward stared straight at the ceiling. His eyes briefly flickered to mine, once again begging before he looked away again. "I can't say."

Carlisle just nodded and filled a syringe. "Who knows about it?"

I crept over and held Edward's hand as he was injected. I had noticed him gulp when he had looked at the needle. "Just Bella," he choked out.

Carlisle smiled kindly to me. "Could you please step out a moment Miss Swan? I have remove some of his clothing to check for broken bones."

I stood up and nodded tightly. I was sure that concern was etched all over my face.

"He'll be fine," Carlisle assured me.

I walked out of the door.

Outside the room, tears took me and I allowed myself to silently cry in a heap on the floor. The air stung my lungs and the cold wooden flooring bruised my knees but I really couldn't care less. Jacob Black, someone very dear to me, had hurt another friend. (Now I knew why Edward had been so vicious, I could forgive him and call him a friend.)

I had spoken to Becky not too long ago. She had been so happy and she had been dating a man named Paul from the Quileute reservation. Why was Jacob still hurting Edward? I balled my hands into fists and thumped them once down onto the cold, hard, unfeeling floor. Rage boiled in me. Edward was in a lot of terrible terrible pain right now for. No. Good. Reason.

I was definitely having words with Jacob.

**Edward's POV**

I lay there; staring at the ceiling while Carlisle examined me. I told him, curtly, where it hurt when he asked but apart from that I sank into other thoughts to escape the pain.

The truth was that I had been planning to move out of New York and back to Chicago where I had been born. Suddenly Bella was offering the money to afford it and give me a chance of running from Jacob. I didn't understand why I hadn't taken her up on the generous offer. She had enough cash to spare so guilt wasn't a factor.

All my friends were in New York, I reasoned. In Chicago I had only my parents. That was a possible answer, but not the one that rooted me to this city. I kept searching. Of course, I loved New York. It was amazing. There was nothing like the subway and I always loved listening to the musicians that cluttered the underground tunnels. The libraries were amazing and churches were easy to find. Hot delicious food could be bought along the roads and you could do anything- absolutely anything- in the street and no one would give you a second glance. Nothing could be unusual here.

But that still wasn't the reason that I couldn't leave. It was a sudden reason. I mean, I had just been planning to go. I tried to think what had changed in the last few days that made it suddenly so _important_ to stay here. It was like New York pulled me and I couldn't shake its grip. Despite my every fear of ending up with my throat slit in some gutter, I couldn't leave because of the _feeling_ of leaving something amazingly important behind.

It was bewildering.

Carlisle's tone brought me back from my daydreaming. "Edward, if you're in trouble, you really should call the police. Or you could stay with us back in Forks. It's a lovely town and you wouldn't be in danger there."

I tried to hold back my bitter laugh. Forks was Jacob's home base. I don't think he would appreciate my intrusion there. Another thought sidled into my mind. It was also where Bella originally came from- according to Alice. It was a small town. I wondered if Bella and Jacob had once known each other.

I finally let go of my breath in frustration, having had enough time to think things over. I realised that the pain was considerably less now- probably thanks to some drug he had injected into me. I found it harder to move though.

"Thank you for the offer Carlisle. But I really can't leave New York." I knew he wouldn't ask anymore. He wasn't one to pry.

Again Carlisle gave me his professional nod and stood up. "I'll be back to tomorrow. I'd like to monitor your progress."

He called Bella back in. I couldn't believe how pale she was. Was it the blood or was she actually concerned for me? She practically collapsed back onto her bed. I felt sorry for soiling her sheets.

Then she put her hand back on my shoulder, unable to touch my injured hands, and squeezed.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so bad.

**Bella's POV**

I nodded, swallowing in sympathy, as Carlisle listed Edward's injuries for me. A broken arm, a lot of muscle damage (which could take a long time to heal), countless bruises and shallow cuts. He looked worse than he was because apparently Edward bled a lot. I wondered why I wasn't being squeamish around his blood but I guess I was just so worried for him.

While Carlisle knew an arm was broken, he only _suspected_ some ribs might be too but couldn't tell without an X-ray (something Edward blatantly refused). We thanked him profusely and the good doctor left. I was finally alone with Edward.

"So… Jacob Black was it?" I asked, trying for nonchalance. It didn't work. I sounded ever so stressed.

Edward threw me a shrewd look. "You know him?"

I lay beside him so he wouldn't have to crane his neck to see my face and also so he didn't feel so small. "Yeah, he used to be my best friend."

His jaw tightened instantly. What was going through his mind? His next words sounded clipped and forced. "What happened?"

I looked away, gathering myself. "He wanted… too much. I had no feelings for him on that level."

"Oh." Edward understood and didn't press me. "Sounds like what happened with Rebecca but at least you didn't lead him on."

I shook my head. "I think… I might have. I didn't know he felt like that so I didn't think anything of holding hands, friendly hugs…" I trailed off, ashamed at my own blindness. "I guess I made it worse for you. The whole incident with Becky must have opened up bad memories of what happened with me."

"Small world…" he muttered and I laughed, relieved that he was well enough to joke.

Then I looked seriously in Edward's eyes. "I'm going to talk to Jacob. I'll get him to leave you alone," I promised.

Alarm suddenly coloured Edward's face. "No! You haven't got anything to offer him anymore if he doesn't want your friendship. He could hurt you like he reduced me to a pulp."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I can handle Jacob." But I wasn't so sure. How much had he changed to become a gang lord?

Edward's twisted hand reached out for mine. "Please, for the sake of my conscience… Do not go anywhere near Jacob. I would not have you end up like me. No one- save for myself- deserves this."

I gave him a harsh glare. "You deserve none of this, or if you do, so do I. I did exactly what you did to Rebecca to her brother."

He heaved a sigh. "Bella… How about we make a deal? Compromise. I won't blame myself for this if you won't speak to Jacob."

I looked doubtfully into his desperate eyes.

"Fine," I finally said.

* * *

**Please don't send me reviews that say just 'update soon'. Everyday that I can get online, I will put up one new chapter and that will not change. But please, send a proper review and tell me that someone actually has an opinion about my work. Also, I've never been to America so if I'm making any mistakes with the language or the places, please let me know. Thank you.**


	11. Sure, he develops a sense of humour now

**Bella's POV**

A cluttering noise alerted me to something dropping through the letterbox to land on the floor of my short corridor. It was an unremarkable brown envelope.

I nervously tore open the letter, hoping all was well. I mulled over what Jasper had said.

"You know, Edward hasn't left his home or even let me in when I visited since two weeks ago. At least I get to see you but you don't go anywhere either. Do you know something?" He had looked mystified.

_I hated to lie to him but I had to shake my head. I knew what Edward was doing- he was trying to recover from his injuries in peace without causing concern for the rest of his friends. But he had been causing concern for me instead. I couldn't step out of the door now; terrified that I'd find Edward lying beat up on the street._

Somehow I just couldn't handle talking to Edward yet so I had sent him a letter.

_Dear Mr Masen,_

_Inside you will find enclosed a form for you to fill out for a free membership to The Romends where it is quite rare, I assure you, for people to form emotional attachments. I feel that you did not really receive an adequate session the last time you tried due to my behaviour. I apologise for that. _

_You will also find some files inside with information regarding your potential Romend. Please choose, from one of the files, a Romend you would consider 'dating'._

_I hope that in sending you this, I do not offend you but instead offer you a real hand of friendship- and not just for Alice's sake. I hope you experience better than what I gave you previously in the Snow Glade._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Bella._

I couldn't resist the jibe though. Among the folders containing information about beautiful women, I had slipped in one man- Michael Newton. I had penned in a note at the bottom: _In case Alice is right and you really are gay._

Now I was ripping open his reply in an enthusiastic manner. I hoped his hands could hold a pen steadily by now. It really had been weeks since I had seen him last. I should have asked about his recovery. From the brown envelope, I slide out a yellow form and a piece of notepaper on which he had written his actual letter.

I opened the paper with some trepidation.

_**Dear Miss Swan,**_

_**Thank you for an extra chance at The Romends. I deliberated long about this and I believe I have come up with the solution that would prevent incidents such as the one involving Rebecca from happening.**_

_**As for myself, I am getting better. My arm is newly out of its cast and I am able to walk at least. I just hope that our more excitable friends (mainly Alice) don't hug me to death when I next see them. It would surely finish me off.**_

_**More than myself, I am concerned for you Bella. You were extremely stricken by my appearance when I so rudely spilled my blood all over your lovely sheets. Are you well? Over the phone, I have been informed that you have not left the house nor written anything new. I hope you are not in shock. There are ways of getting bloodstains out of white sheets, I assure you.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Edward.**_

I just stared at the letter. He had been pounded into practically mush and he was concerned for _my_ welfare? I had to laugh. It was obviously Edward's intention from the jokes about my bed sheets.

Curious at how he had filled out his form, I opened up the yellow sheaf of paper carefully. I felt very nosy but it wouldn't harm to look, would it?

There, right next to 'please name three potential Romends of choice' was Edward's cursive scrawl.

Isabella, Ims, Bella- yeah, you're right. I must be gay.

He wanted to try again with _me_.

Wait a moment… Did he just call me a man?

* * *

**Opinions people! I have the nice shiny chapter 16 done but I just might skip a few days of posting the story if I don't get reviews... Yeah, I'm cruel and desperate.**


	12. The Gentleman with the blusher

**Edward's POV**

I knocked politely on the door. I had healed enough so that it wasn't immediately obvious that I was injured. I still had a slight limp to my walk but beyond that it was as if I had never been left to die on the street. My fingers, still quite stiff, were out of their bandages and my black eye was long faded. I just hoped that I looked presentable for my 'date'.

There were many reasons why I wanted Bella, the one who I so recently couldn't stand, to be my Romend. Only a part of it, the very smallest part, was because she was the one girl whom I could never 'lead on'. Another part was because she had as good as saved my life and shown me generosity that I never knew she even had. I didn't know a lot about Bella and I wanted to know more. I wanted to be her friend as she had been mine, squeezing my shoulder when I needed comfort and trying her very best to help me in every way. I had seen a side of her that I desperately wanted to see again. Plus, I think that she deserved another chance at being a Romend. Selfless, silly Bella wouldn't get another chance at romance unless she was practically dragged into it. I think she needed this.

I heard a thump behind her door as if something big had fallen to the ground. "Bella?" I said cautiously through the door.

I swear I could hear her muttering something about how gravity hated her just before the door swung open.

Wow, she had really had made an effort tonight.

Stunning, radiant, beautiful. Bella had outdone herself. I guess she wanted to make our 'date' special. If I had my facts straight, it was the first time we'd left our homes since I was attacked. We must have both been living on the wonderful miracle of ordering in.

Bella wore a royal blue velvet dress (yes, my mother has taught me well in appreciating a girl's dress) that hung from one shoulder but revealed the pale ivory of her other shoulder. The rippling hemline hid the fact that she was wearing flats instead of heels (I could only tell because she was fairly short) and her eyes glistened like smoky charms. Just a hint of makeup graced her face- enough to put colour to the cheeks and red to her lips. Right now, she was blushing adorably. If she kept doing that, the makeup would be completely unnecessary.

"Hello," I said with a smile. Her blush only increased, to my amusement.

Oh stuff it, tonight I was going to go overboard.

Leaning forward, I took her hand and pressed my lips to it. I could feel the heat of her embarrassment through her skin. Standing straight, I kept hold of her hand. I felt smug.

Bella looked shyly at me from behind her eyelashes. "Hello Edward. Glad to see you didn't comb your hair again."  
I groaned and she giggled. How could I tell her that I had spent he best part of an hour trying to get it to behave? Her own hair was in elegant curls that bounced softly as she laughed. It was strange to see Bella look so… feminine.

**Bella's POV**

I had selected the venue this time. 'Location 16: Classic restaurant'. The restaurant in question was Bella Italia (ironic) and my favourite place to go. The Romends rented it on Thursday nights. I had chosen it because Edward would not be able to do anything physical and I suspected he had been living on take away food like me.

Actually, having him on my arm while we walked into Bella Italia was surprisingly daunting. There was no doubt about it- Edward had been made for tuxedos. A dashing flash of his smile made my heart flutter in a way that it hadn't in a long time. I could hardly believe it. I was actually playing the part of a real Romend and letting my romantic half get away with me!

It was undeniable that we were overdressed for such a small restaurant, but all the Romends went extravagantly over-the-top. Edward even pulled out a chair for me as I sat down. I flashed him my smile of admiration, but then I frowned.

No, I didn't want our evening to be fake. I wanted to enjoy it without worrying about pleasing Edward. This time, it was about me too.

He sat across from me and I didn't even have to look at the menu to know what I would order. I had a strange craving for mushroom ravioli. Edward didn't bother looking at his menu either.

"I have just a few questions to ask you before we begin our night of revelry. Do you mind? They are about The Romends." Edward sat with perfect posture. I wondered if he would gradually slump through the evening. It didn't seem likely.

"Go ahead," I replied.

"Well," he paused, thinking. "Why on the form you gave me does it say I have level one access?"

I gave him a sly smile. I had been wondering if he would pick up on that. "It means you can access all the Romends locations. Level ones can access everything. Level twos can get into locations twenty-five and under. Level threes are restricted to fifteen and under. Remember the snow glade? It was one of our least expensive venues and this one is much higher- still within the level two range though. You have to pay more for a higher level."  
"So the higher the number, the better the place?" He clarified.

I nodded. "We even have a couple of places booked abroad."

His eyes widened slightly, before he shook off his surprise. "OK… Um… How many people know about The Romends exactly?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "I'm actually really surprised that The Romends is still a secret society. We have over two thousand members paying high prices for a little piece of our heaven."

Thank goodness Edward hadn't been drinking anything. He would have spit it out. "Over two thousand? How much of an earner is it?"

I smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I then thought about the question seriously. "In reality we have to pay a lot to get our locations not to mention the staff…"  
"You have staff?"

"Yes. Security- every move by our members is watched and listened to so they don't break any rules. We also have some previous Romends who became too old to be members scouting out new locations, checking that everything's all hush... You know the sort of thing."

His eyes were about to pop out of his head. "It's on a much larger scale than I had guessed. May I ask," he hesitated, "Why do the people become Romends? Why don't they just date?"

I pondered it for a split-second before I knew my answer. "Why do you think? So everything is not real. People can't get hurt and they still get their romance. No one can use you and no one can lead you on. The Romends are the most attentive and creative group of people you'll ever meet. We sometimes have group meetings and just chat about who said what and new ideas for fun. Really, no one else is going to be as romantic as us in any relationship."

I snapped out of my blissful state to see Edward watching me with rapt attention. "What?" I asked, self-conscious.

"Nothing," he waved it away. "You're just very passionate about your work."

I smiled. "I never really thought about it that way before."

The waiter came and I ordered my ravioli. I even received a quick wink from Edward as he said, "I'll have the same."

The waiter nodded and walked away and I deemed that Edward had all of his questions out of his system. It was time.

"I need a nickname for you," I decided.

Edward smirked. "I have an idea. You can call me yours."

I thought I was going to have a seizure from the misbehaving of my frantic heart.

My mouth formed a familiar 'o'. "So you _are_ romantic…"

"If money were the value for everything in the world, books would be more expensive than the brightest jewel and you, my dear, would need bodyguards to protect you from burglars." Edward retorted arrogantly. He exhaled a long breath. "I don't know Bella," he looked at me with uncertain eyes. "I just think you're quite inspiring."  
My heart was even worse after Edward called me 'inspiring'. He was so earnest. I believed that he really meant it. "Thank you," I said quietly. I wished the food were here. I could look down at the plate to hide my blush.

There was a sudden tap on my shoulder and I spun in my chair, nearly falling. I was greeted with a couple who were practically in my face. I hadn't really noticed the other Romends while talking to Edward. The girl squealed and the boy began talking. "My goodness! You're Bella aren't you?"

I turned back to Edward, fighting a groan. He just looked amused.

Pretty much all The Romends knew what I looked like. I called meetings sometimes to announce newly acquired locations or just check up on everyone. It was like being a celebrity within an obscure cult.

Then the boy said those dreaded words. "Can I have your autograph?" Oh, Edward was definitely laughing now.

I had my head in my hands but it didn't stop me shooting Edward a glare through my fingers. "Sure," I eventually sighed. The girl squealed again and I barely resisted covering my ears. I would have apologised to Edward for the interruption but he was enjoying my mortification far too much.

I stood up, walking back with the couple to their table. "Make it out to Eric," the boy said, handing me a slip of paper. I smiled fakely and nodded, scrawling out my signature onto what I was sure was a napkin.

"So…" the girl began and I instantly pinned her for someone who gossiped. "Has a Romend actually caught your eye? I heard you stopping 'dating' a while back."

Well, if she was expecting something juicy, she wasn't getting it.

"Yeah, he my best friend's fiancé's friend. I'm just starting him out in the organisation because he's not confident enough to start out with someone he doesn't know." I shrugged, as if it was nothing.

I'm a really bad liar. Even this girl, who seemed as if she had enough brains to fill a thimble halfway, looked disbelieving at me. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

I walked quickly away before they could object and practically fell back into my chair. "You could have helped," I snapped at Edward who was still smothering laughter.

The food had arrived while I was gone and I eagerly reached for it, putting the ambrosia in my mouth and chewing slowly. Mm… delicious.

Edward gave me a half-smile. "You know, I was disappointed you didn't order spaghetti. We could have gone all 'Lady and the Tramp'."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Despite the rules against kissing, a lot of people do that."

His returned my expression of distaste before beginning to eat. What girl wouldn't have noticed that he had waited for my return before taking even a bite? He really was a gentleman.

**Edward's POV**

I don't know if we ever got round to the romantic part. I enjoyed Bella's company but we never really descended into the soppy stuff. We joked and teased each other and, yes, I could appreciate how utterly beautiful she looked, but it was like having a good time with an old friend. It really wasn't much like a date at all. I felt so natural around her- I was entirely myself.

I loved Bella's voice. She was ever so expressive. I could tell that she hadn't been herself around me the first time we met. Now that she was really giving me her opinions, I felt that I could open up myself. We were getting to know each other.

Halfway through she said something that I had been secretly dreading. "You never did tell me what your favourite book was."

I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat slightly. "I don't really have a favourite book," I mumbled. "I have several."

"Well, let's hear them," she urged.

I cursed the fact that I couldn't resist her. "Illumination of the soul, whisper my lullaby, faith keeps me with you…" I made sure that she couldn't look away. "My favourite books are anything by the author Isabella Swan. I have a whole shelf devoted to your works."

My words had the desired effect. She blushed furiously.

"I'm flattered," she whispered, but I wasn't done yet. The atmosphere had changed and the waiters had changed the lighting to candlelight.

"Your books have inspired quite a bit of my music, Miss Swan." I added. I couldn't believe the glorious colour Bella was turning. I wanted to touch her skin to see if she was about to burst into flames.

She swallowed. "So you liked them then?" She asked nervously.

I nodded. Her reaction was, no doubt, the very best part of the entire 'date'. She was stunning when she blushed.

* * *

**Admit it- the title of this chapter made you think Edward was going to do something with make-up.**

**Anyway, I have chapter 18 written now but I want your opinions because everything can be rewritten. Do you want more romance or more action? Would you like to see another Edward/Bella 'date' or do you want to get the story moving?**

**Oh, and is there anything you've seen that you want to see again? Playful nicknaming? Edward's gentlemanly side? Alice/Jasper and Rosalie/Emmett romance? Is there anything you didn't like? Do you want me to increase the pace of the story or slow it down? OPINIONS!**


	13. Music shop mirror

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning and knew that something had changed. My cheeks hurt from smiling and it, surprisingly, really felt good. Last night was amazing. Edward gave no hint of his wounds (just like a self-sacrificing knight in the olden days) and, for once, I wasn't worried about being ambushed by street gangs. I could just concentrate of the romance and the companionable teasing.

I had to admit that I was wrong about him. He really would be an excellent friend.

Humming to myself, I picked up the phone and called Alice's number.

"Hello?" trilled the voice on the other end.

The smile that had stuck to my face all night crept into my voice. "Grab Rose. We're going shopping."

**Alice's POV**

I gasped as Bella hung up. My cellphone said that the call was made from Bella's apartment but surely that couldn't be right. Bella never wanted to go shopping and she _never ever_ sounded this happy.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I contacted Rosalie (my future sister-in-law) and got all my things together. I was just so glad that I didn't need to work today.

Just before I left, I went over to a cupboard where there was a calendar hanging from the door. In today's date I wrote, "first time Bella asked to go shopping". There was no way I was leaving today undocumented.

**Bella's POV**

I arrived at the mall, waving over my friends in the car park. They rushed across, looking very eager.

Rosalie stood with her hands on her hips. "What brought this on then?" Her tone was bored but I could tell from the glimmering in her eyes that she was just astonished.

I bounced on the balls of my feet. "Nothing really. I just need to pick out a few outfits. I think I might start having a social life again." I grinned at them, met with blank stares.

Alice broke the silence first. "I don't believe you but I'm not wasting any of our valuable time that could be spent spending a billionaire's money." I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration.

It took my just a few minutes to rediscover the reason I hated shopping. It could be summed up in two words- Alice and Rose. Rose talked endlessly about Emmett and Alice wondered out loud what she should buy to look nice for Jasper. It was seriously getting to me- plus the fact that I didn't enjoy trying on clothes. In our little group, I was feeling very alone.

My reason for shopping was a guy as well, except in a more platonic sense. I wasn't about to tell my friends that Edward and I were Romends again (I couldn't bear their excitement on a normal day let alone when I revealed that little piece of gossip). In truth, I wanted to get some good things to wear that weren't embarrassingly casual for my 'dates'. Edward and I had planned quite a few for the future. I had worn my best dress last night.

I didn't choose anything myself. Alice and Rose, experts as they were, made me try on hundreds of outfits for different occasions and then picked out the best. My arms were aching with all the carrier bags and the only thing I really liked was a sky blue tank top. They even cruelly dragged me through a bookstore to get to an accessory shop on the other side. I didn't even get to touch a single page of paper.

It was when Alice was standing around inside a lingerie shop that I made my escape. Stealthily, while my friends were distracted, I sneaked away behind stands full of things I wouldn't even consider touching let alone buying. I didn't go to the bookstore, as that was the first place they would go to look for me. I cursed the sudden confidence that made me wear a conspicuous red jacket.

Instead I went to a music shop. From the window display I could see shiny gold-coloured brass instruments and untouched sheet music. There was a selection of woodwind instruments around the corner and glossy guitars hung along one wall. That wasn't what captured my attention.

In the centre of the room crowded with instruments sat a beautiful black grand piano. It reminded me of a panther- elegant and subtle. The keys were glistening teeth and it almost seemed crouching, about to pounce. Didn't Edward have one of these? I decided to enter the shop to take a better look.

But I didn't move.

There, reflected in the glass, was a man. He wasn't looking in my direction, chatting aimlessly to some friends. His proud features belonged to the outdoors and he wore a biker's leather jacket although it must have been very warm. His hair was severely shorter than the last time I had seen him and his loose jeans hung low on his hips but, even in the reflection, I could see the dotted cross that marked one pocket.

Jacob Black- my ex-boyfriend.

The bunching of his fists served as a reminder of what he could do and what he _had _done to Edward. Edward was very strong (I could see that from the muscles outlined by his smart clothes) and yet Jacob could still win any fight against him. It was truly terrifying.

What would he do if he saw me? It hadn't taken much for Edward to dissuade me from having stern words with Jacob. That was because I was so scared of him now. Sweet little Jacob was… dangerous now.

I lowly reached behind me and pulled out my ponytail so my hair flew forward and veiled my face. Then I crept back towards where I had last seen Alice and Rose. My steps seemed too loud even though the mall was so noisy and sweat was beginning to gather at the small of my back. I took deep breaths as I walked. It wasn't far now…

Suddenly, a hand shot out and grasped me by the elbow roughly. I jumped, horrified.

"Where have you been?" demanded the irate voice.

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Rose.

Then my eyes darted back to the music shop. I could still see Jacob standing very close to it. He could turn my way any second.

"I need the toilet- urgently," I blurted. For a moment it didn't look as if Rose would let go but something in my expression or voice must have told her it was an emergency and the pressure was lifted from my arm.

I sprinted to the toilets, clumsily knocking into people on the way. They didn't shout after me- probably because I looked so pale and nauseous. My jacket tore at some point as I crashed into a display of sunglasses. I got straight back to my feet and kept running but the owner obviously wasn't anywhere near and no one pursued me.

I finally made it to the lady's and flung open the door, going straight to the nearest cubicle and losing my breakfast.

* * *

**I would like to thank bluesky9 for reviewing every chapter of this story so... thank you.**


	14. Lucifer kicked down Gabriel's door

Bella's POV

I was back from the mall and sitting in my apartment surrounded by multi-coloured shopping bags. I wouldn't let Alice and Rose come with me, but they knew something wasn't right. My hands wouldn't stop shaking and I was even paler than usual.

How had the sweet little boy I used to make mud bombs with grown up into… that? How could he hurt Edward like… that?

I needed something to take him off my mind- to forget Jacob and the way he terrified me, so I grabbed the phone and dialled in a familiar number.

"Hello?" said the smooth, comforting voice.

I relaxed. He, at least, was fine. "Hey Edward, can I come round to your place? I've not been having a good day and I think I could use a movie or something. I'm just… It's getting to me."

"Sure. What's wrong Bella?" It was sweet the way he actually sounded worried for me.

"I- I don't really want to talk about it over the phone. See you soon." I hung up, rubbing my face in my hands. I better get prepared. I decided that a soothing shower would be the best thing right now. I wanted to wash away the stink of my retching and also the stink of being near Jacob.

Edward's POV

I hadn't heard Bella so shaken up since she dragged me into her apartment and called Carlisle. I could hear the upset in her voice alone. I hoped it wasn't anything too bad. She really didn't deserve it.

I hadn't had anything planned for the day apart from strengthening my damaged muscles with weights so I was sitting by the door; ready to answer it when the doorbell rang.

Bella was devastatingly beautiful; or beautifully devastated. Honestly, it was as if someone had run over her cat (had she had one). I invited her in and sat her down on the loveseat, examining the state she seemed to be in.

"Will you tell me now?" I asked gently.

Bella sighed and I instinctively wrapped an arm around her for comfort. She had been such a good friend to me and I was all too willing to return the favour- plus it hurt to see someone looking so depressed.

Her eyes grazed mine and she looked guiltily away. "I suppose I'm just being a wimp. It really wasn't much but," she looked back at me, imploringly. "I was so scared. I saw Jacob at the mall and after what he did to you…" The doe-like chocolate orbs shone with a thin layer of tears.

I rubbed her back. "It's alright Bella. You have every right to be frightened. It must be scary to see someone you knew so well in such a different light."

She nodded sadly and rested her head against her chest while I just held her. Jacob had hurt me and now Bella hurt _for_ me. Never, even when he beat me for no good reason, had I ever nurtured such a hatred for him.

My heart reached out to her and every tear that stained my shirt burned with the intensity of her pain. And then I realised- I never wanted Bella to feel bad. I wanted to protect her. Someone so generous, so fragile and so… heavenly should never feel this way.

It wasn't pretend any more. The Romends had only ever been an escape but this… This was real. I really felt this way for Bella. I really wanted to give her everything and get rid of anything bad just to make the world a better place for her although it would never match how beautiful she was. Her warm soft form lay in my arms and I wanted to keep her there forever. It felt right. I felt whole.

I hadn't known her long. I shouldn't have been feeling anything of this strength for her. But Bella was never what you expected. She was different; she was perfect. And she was frightened.

"Calm down. He's never going to touch you. I won't let him," I whispered. It was an empty promise. I knew that I could not stop the gangs of New York but suddenly it felt as if I could. It felt as if I could do anything if I had a motivation like Bella.

She looked up to give me a watery smile, a tear streaking across her cheek. I went to wipe it away.

BANG! CRASH! My head whipped up. The noise came from the corridor. I vaulted to my feet. There was no way that sound was a result of a person knocking something over or-

I looked down the hall. The door had been kicked down and standing there was…

Speak of the devil. Speak of the bloomin' evil tyrant that makes all of our lives miserable.

It was Jacob.

Bella's POV

One moment, I was feeling safe tucked away in Edward's arms in the harbour of friendship and the next I was surrounded by monsters.

Edward was struggling valiantly against them but he wasn't strong enough to break free from the hold of full-grown men hardened by the streets of the city. One of them held me with a vice-like grip, clamped to my arm in a way that would bruise. I was utterly terrified.

"Get away from her!" Edward screamed, thrashing forward. He couldn't make any headway.

"No, you get away from her," a soft voice spoke.

It was as if the bottom of my stomach had just dropped out. It was as if I was falling and Edward wasn't there to catch me. It was as if Jacob was standing there, leering at me with malice in his eyes.

And he was.


	15. The mystery father

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't stand seeing Jacob staring at Bella in such a possessive manner. I especially couldn't stand seeing Bella cringe away in fear. I tried, uselessly, to break the tight hold of the hands keeping me back if only to get to her.

"Bella…" Jacob murmured, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She had one hand loose to slap his away. It was quickly pinned to her side by an overly tattooed lad. Jacob ignored the distraction. "Why are you here, with Masen? He's not good for you."

Bella looked as if she was about to spit at him. "You hurt him!" she screeched. "He did nothing wrong and you ambush him in the street! Becky's happy now. She doesn't care for Edward anymore. Can't you just leave him alone?"  
Jacob's eyes were sad. "Bells, I'm not doing this for just Becky. He's got to learn to stay away from my girls."

Bella tried to lunge forward but she was held back. I had to hold my tongue.

Then she just stopped struggling, her face crumpling into confusion. It would have been adorable had our lives not been in danger. "You think I'm dating Edward, don't you?" Her voice was a meek whisper, full of regret.

I spoke up. I had to. "She's not. We've never been dating. We were friends and then she found me after… the incident… and she helped me get back on my feet. Just let Bella go. She's not involved in anything to do with me." Bella seemed to panic a little. Oh poor, selfless little Bella. She didn't want to be released herself. She wanted _my_ safety.

"You're not welcome to this conversation," Jacob snapped. He turned back to Bella. "I saw you. I saw your little date at Bella Italia. And you saw me at the mall. You _ran_ from me. Won't you see I'm not the bad guy, Bells? I'm just trying to protect you."

Bella shook her head and the frantic gesture only increased my adrenaline. I had to save her somehow. Thank goodness Jacob didn't seem to harbour any grudge for her. "Jake, he's my _friend_. Just like you were. Remember when we used to go out for dinner? It's exactly the same except Edward doesn't need any more than that. We're just friends."

My heart… There was something wrong with it. It felt as if it had just dropped through the bottom of the floor and right through until it was burning up in the pits of Hell. I knew Bella would say that we were just friends to protect me even if the situation had been different but just looking at Jacob… Would that be me in a few years time? Would I be the ex-best friend who couldn't let go? The man who wouldn't let Bella live a happy life even if she didn't want me? No. I wouldn't let that happen.

Jacob laughed bitterly. "And you expect me to believe that?" He stroked the back of her hand. "You know, I did this all for you. New York is my empire now. I have so much money that we'll be set for life. I can finally give you everything you deserve. I'm not just a high school drop-out anymore Bells."

Bella looked incredulous. "You seriously think I want money? You don't know me very well if that's the case. I _have_ money Jake. I'm rich and I've never been more miserable. My friends are all I've got but obviously you didn't want to be included in that category…"

I was actually very impressed. Bella was faced with a gang lord and several armed men and she seemed almost in control now. Wow, she was quite the girl. I wanted to protect her but now _I_ was the damsel in distress.

**Bella's POV**

Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar! I have never been so petrified in my entire life! Jacob looked almost manic right now and I was filled with terror and a few scraps of anger. It was not a bright outlook.

All that really ran through my mind as I tried convincing Jacob was that I needed to get Edward out of this mess. He was the reason I kept going.

But, goodness, I was the most self-centred creature on Earth. It would be so easy to help Edward. All I had to do was say that I loved Jacob. Simple.

I couldn't do it. Surely he'd see the lie- or at least- he'd see the lie when I was with him everyday. On dates, getting married, children… He'd never let me go. I'd spend forever acting as his faithful little pet. I couldn't sacrifice my whole life. I wanted to be free and I wanted Edward to be free. It didn't seem as if I could have it both ways.

Jacob's stroking gesture had turned to something harder. It was as if he wanted to scratch away my skin. He swallowed and seemed to barely conceal his rage before changing the topic. "Masen doesn't deserve to be within miles of you. Do you know what he did to my sister?"

I nodded. "He dated her. It didn't work out. That's it."

Jacob leaned forward and I jerked away, thinking he would kiss me. The impassive guard behind me held me still. "He impregnated my sister," he whispered in my ear.

Edward still heard. "That's not physically possible," he commented loudly. Jacob actually growled before spinning around to him. I wish Edward had not spoken. He would be in trouble now.

For a crazy second, I thought that Edward meant that he couldn't have children. Then it dawned on me- he had never gone far enough with Rebecca for her to conceive.

"Oh yeah? She had to get an abortion because you couldn't keep your slimy hands off," Jacob's temper was building and I didn't want Edward there when it exploded. "Three weeks after you left, she took a pregnancy test. It was positive."

Edward sighed, appearing to slump slightly. Jacob's words went right through me. I didn't- couldn't- believe that Edward would do anything of the sort to a girl that he admitted having no feelings for. "She was dating Paul only a week after I was gone. Call her. Ask her who the only possible man the father of that unborn child could me. I have more morals than most Jacob."

Jacob spat on the carpet. "If you had morals, you wouldn't be doing the same thing you did to my sister to Bella."

Edward just tensed, staring at the ground. I was glad he finally had the sense to keep quiet. I didn't want him in any more trouble.

Jacob looked to one of his silent gang members. It was clear he hadn't calmed down yet. "Hold them here. I've got to make a phone call."

* * *

**Thanks for the comments guys! Now, what would you prefer, romance or humour?**

**And don't forget to answer the questions from the previous chapter!**


	16. Oops, I'm mistaken sorry for the door

**Bella's POV**

Once Jacob had gone, the rest of the men began to shift uneasily- except from the one holding me back. He stood still and stoic; devoted to not letting me move. The ones holding Edward did not relax their grip either. There were seven in total but there could have been more in the hallway or outside. None seemed comfortable without the presence of their leader. I decided to ignore them.

"I'm sorry Edward," I said quietly.

He looked at me as if I was certifiable. "What do you mean you're sorry? You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. You wouldn't even know your ex was in a gang. It's my fault Bella and you don't need to take any blame just because you feel guilty."

The gang members exchanged silent looks but didn't say anything. They were intent on listening.

I sagged a little. "No, Edward. That's not true." He was right though. Guilt was a major emotion right now. "So easily, I can get you out of this mess but…" Tears came to my eyes. "I can't do it. Please don't hate me Edward. I can't say I love Jacob."

Edward looked like he wanted to come to comfort me but he was restrained. "Oh Bella." His sympathy cut me slightly. "I would never ask you to do that. If- sorry, when we are released I'll make sure you never have to be near him again. What would you say to moving out of the city?"

The men seemed even more interested in that. I would have to make my decisions later but cut off this conversation now. Any one of them could tell Jacob what Edward and I were planning. If we planned to escape, Jacob would know where to find us.

"Edward, I can't say anything. It's too sudden. I haven't got anything apart from what is in New York and what will stay in New York. I'm definitely not going back to Forks." I sighed and we fell into silence. Edward seemed to have picked up the message.

I don't know how long we waited (I couldn't even move far enough to look at my watch), but it was so long that I began to wonder why the men didn't just tie me somewhere so they could sit down.

Eventually though, I heard steps coming back through the hall and then Jacob was there in the doorframe. His expression was bitter and hurt, as if his favourite pet had just bit him. Slowly, his eyes moved from the carpet to me.

"Just understand that I'm not the villain," Jacob said softly. I nodded. "I just want to protect my girls. Rebecca, she- well, she didn't lie. She just didn't tell me the whole truth. I assumed too much. Sorry Masen." It looked as if he was spitting the words out.

Edward gave a curt nod. "I'd say no harm done but…"

Jacob hissed and I tried to diffuse the tension. "So you'll let us go?" I asked hopefully.

"As a symbol of goodwill and a sort of apology." Jacob shot a sharp look to Edward. "But you stay away from Bella. She doesn't need someone like you around. Bella, just understand that he's broke- doesn't have a penny and he breaks hearts. He's _not good for you_. Stay away from him. If you don't keep to yourselves… I really will hurt him. Got that?"

The men looked at their leader in disbelief and I foolishly let exasperation colour my tone. "Jacob, he's just a friend and I'm certainly not sticking around for his money! Jake, I came here because I needed comfort. I needed a _friend_. I was scared and Edward was helping me out. You used to do that remember? But, of course, you're different now."

There was a tightening around Jacob's eyes as he ordered his men to release us and he made his way out of the house, not bothering to shut the door on the way out.

**Edward's POV**

I rushed to Bella as she collapsed. I think it was shock but one moment she was standing there, actually shaking a bit, and then she was on the floor with her hair fanned across the carpet. "Bella?" My insides felt as if they had fallen out. "Oh Lord," I said quietly.

I had to save Bella. It was my only thought. Going into shock was something that she could recover from but she might never escape Jacob. There was only one person who could help now- someone I thought I would never speak to again.

I pushed thoughts of that out of my head. Right now Bella needed help. I wasn't going to take her to the hospital. If they asked what had happened, any mention of the New York gangs would get Bella discharged. I didn't trust my own mouth. Around this angel, I just blurted out my thoughts without thinking.

I couldn't even tell her how I felt. I could only be that friend- in the same position Jacob used to be. I would have to live with the fact that Bella could never be mine. I wouldn't become another Jacob. I would be her friend if it were the only space that I could possibly have in her life. I didn't even deserve that much.

I couldn't even stay away from Bella for her own protection. Jacob would leave her alone (probably) if I never went near her but now I was too intoxicated by her presence to leave. It was too late and I was in too deep.

I gently put Bella onto my couch, going to get a wet cloth for her head. There really was only one way out for me now.

I'd have to call Leah.

* * *

**The holidays are over so, just as a warning, I may not be able to update everyday.**


	17. I got your back, so get me on track

**Bella's POV**

I woke up dizzy and looking at sparkling dewy grass in bright sunlight. I blinked and the green seemed to separate out into two. Oh, that's right. I was looking into Edward's impossibly emerald eyes.

The edges crinkled a bit in concern and I suddenly remembered what had happened. Jacob here. Gang hold us back. Jacob call Rebecca. Jacob gone. I faint.

I was snapped out of my memories by Edward's voice. He sounded vaguely upset. "You might have to get out of here- now. Someone is coming and it may not be the best idea to get involved in this. I'm going to seriously dunk my head into these gang disputes."

I frowned. Edward was blathering nervously. He certainly wasn't using the language I had come to expect from him. 'Seriously dunk my head' was not what he would normally say.

"Calm down," I replied. I was alarmed by how quiet my voice was. I guess I was still dizzy from collapsing. "I'm not going anywhere." I gave him a small smile. "If there's anyway I can help you I'll do it." It was true. There was no way I was leaving Edward now. Through the events of the last few days, we had formed a bond. This bond made me feel responsible for him. I certainly wouldn't let Angela get into gang wars without my being there to help her. Edward was the same.

I squinted at him. "You're not planning on joining a rival gang are you?"

Edward looked as if he could almost laugh but I think he might have been too tense for that. "Close," he admitted. "I'm going to play around with leadership a bit. I just called my old friend- I think you might know her- Leah. She rose to the top when Jacob did. She's his second-in-command but she wants her ex-boyfriend to take Jacob's place because she believes Jacob's getting too weak in his involvement with you. I knew her from before I moved to New York. I visited Forks to see Jasper when he used to live there. Leah and I stayed in touch. Now I think she's the only one who can help. Please, Bella, leave. I don't want you here when she comes. This is too dangerous."

I gulped slightly, hoping he didn't see. Leah and I were not the best of friends back in Forks… "No, Edward. I'll do my part. Jacob is just as dangerous to me as he is to you- perhaps more so now that I've turned him down _yet again_."

Edward reached for my hand and I clutched his like a child. It really was a role-reversal. Last time I was the one caring for Edward and right now he was sponging my sweaty head gently. I gave him a soft smile. It really was a touching scene.

Then there was a polite knock on the door to the room and I jumped. I wondered if Jacob was back but then remembered Leah was coming. Oh, and that Edward's front door had been kicked in.

It swung open just as Edward was about to get up and there, revealed in harsh lights, was none other than an older and haughtier version of the Leah had known in Forks. She wasn't one for dramatic entrances. "Edward; Bella." She gave us both curt nods. I nodded back, feeling relief that she was keeping this professional and there would be no fighting. I still didn't like being on the couch while she stood up though but I doubted whether my legs were strong enough to take my weight just yet.

Another person appeared, stepping into the room. He seemed to grow and take up the whole space with an aura of confidence and strength. I could actually see how Sam would make a good leader. I had known him back in Forks too and there was always something about him… A commanding presence exuded his very person.

"Alright," Sam said and I noticed Leah now stood by his right shoulder. It was obvious who was in charge. "You've agreed to help us Edward?"

"Yes," he replied smoothly.

"And you, Bells?"

"Yes," I croaked.

"Good," Sam continued loudly. "I don't think this could be possible without your co-operation. Now, I don't mean to sound brash but we need to get this plan underway as quickly as you can. I'm not going to sugar-coat anything and I expect you to do exactly what I say because your lives depend on it and the gangs do too."  
We both nodded our understanding. I wondered where this was leading. I couldn't bring myself to feel worried about the future. Edward's comforting hand in mine was doing its job just a little too well.

"Alright," Sam said again. "You two have to put on the illusion that you've completely ignored what Jacob has said. Pretend to date but make it convincing. Also, pretend that you're trying really hard to disguise the fact that you're dating. Walk miles, doubling back and all sorts to whichever place you choose so it looks like you're trying to loose anyone following. Don't worry- Jacob's got a battalion of men looking out for you. You can't escape his eyes in this city." I shivered. "Even if you're indoors, act lovey-dovey. Hang around each other's houses. We've got quite a few men. We'll keep track of you too but we'll look just like Jacob's guys. One day Jacob will decide that enough is enough and take his most trusted men- probably the only ones Leah and I haven't managed to coerce into mutiny- to attack you. You won't be harmed. Our lot will be there with you and protect you. You're going to be perfectly safe."

He finished his speech and there was a small pause. "We'll do it," I announced, squeezing Edward's hand firmly. And suddenly, just like that, I had propelled us into a world of fighting.

"No!" He cried, aghast. "It's too dangerous Bella. You might-"

"Shut up Edward," I said harshly and even Leah looked surprised. "We're going to do this and this is going to work. It's a good plan. We can convincingly pretend to date. We do it all the time." I'm sure that Sam and Leah had no clue what I was talking about but my gaze fixed on the indecision etched all over my friend's face.

He finally sighed. "Yes. We will do it."

**Edward's POV**

I cannot refuse Bella anything- even if it is terribly dangerous. Her eyes implore me and I can't resist. Plus she's so utterly stubborn. For all that, I wouldn't swap her with a weak-willed supermodel any day. Bella was more beautiful, not to mention more pure, than that.

Beautiful, stubborn doe-eyes.

**Bella's POV**

"Then we have to go as quickly as we can before Jacob finds we were even here," Sam announced and, just like that, he was gone. Everything was 'just like that' where secrecy was concerned.

There was silence. I needed it to think. The decision had happened so fast. I had barely thought when offered the chance to save Edward. In less than ten minutes, I had agreed to help take down Jacob.

Did I really want to? Jacob was right- he wasn't a bad guy. But Edward would never be free unless my ex-best friend was stripped of power. And this gang life-style could mean that he could be hurt on any normal day.

I wasn't wrecking Jake's life. He wrecked it himself when he got involved with drug dealing, stealing, pimps, fighting, crime… everything to do with gangs.


	18. The blue ribbon around my heart

**Edward's POV**

Everything was so fast paced, but that was good. It didn't leave time to think. I was sure I would buckle from the pressure if I ever stopped to just… think.

Already, just the day after our unfortunate confrontation, Bella and I were in my Volvo (the most luxury I could afford) on our way to another 'date'. But this time we weren't staying in a 'safe' location picked out by The Romends. No, now we had to go somewhere where gangs could access us easily. We were provoking Jacob.

Bella was being very quiet and I was afraid that talking to her would tear the seams of the cocoon she had spun herself for her own protection. Everything was tense and unnatural. We were under a lot of stress, to be fair, but it was not the way I wanted to be around Bella.

Pulling in at the car park, I put on the hand brake and turned off the engine. I turned in my seat after my seatbelt had been removed to make eye contact with the beauty beside me. "Bella," I put both of my hands on her shoulders to give my words more weight. "You are going to become terribly insane if you don't stop worrying. We're going to be safe now. We're protected. All we have to do is act as bait."

She gave a humourless smile. "And does the bait ever come out fine when you go fishing?"

I pretended to look hurt. "Do I look like a worm to you Bella?"

She shrugged me off, obviously not in the mood. She went to open the door but I stopped her.

"Please, just imagine we're not being watching. We're just two Romends on a 'date'. Today is about us. I won't let anything bad happen to you." I tried to convey my feelings for her in the loving expression in my voice.

She heaved a great sigh, releasing all that was pent up inside her. "OK, today is just about us… _Romend_." My heart thrilled at the word. Now if only 'Rom' could be exchanged for 'boyfri'. Then she winked and gave me a real smile. I nearly fell back. Truly, she was dazzling.

I nodded and was out of my side in a moment and opening Bella's door in the next.

"Such a gentleman…" she purred.

It was quite mild so she took off her coat and put it back in the car. She turned back around and my expression involuntarily changed to one of complete shock.

"What happened to all the layers you like wearing?" I whispered.

Underneath the concealing coat was a sky blue tank top that was amazingly suited to her. It was adorned with a midnight blue ribbon pattern around a bulbous red heart inscribed with the words 'true love'. It was as if the top was trying to tell me something.

"My eyes are here Edward," Bella stated simply and I shut my mouth, blushing. I realised what it looked like I was staring at.

"Only joking," she assured me, tousling my already-messy hair. "I know you're too uptight to ever forget decorum."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, mischief already sparkling in my eyes. If she only knew…

She shrugged and began to walk away. Then my ears rang with a beautiful sound.

Bella squealed as I scooped her up and flung her over my shoulder in a fireman's lift. She immediately began kicking. "Let me down!" She demanded. "People are looking!"

I laughed. I couldn't care less. Yes, this was a very busy car park but some part of me just felt right picking up Bella and carrying her- even if it was in a slightly less-than-appropriate manner.

I took her all the way to our destination. Guess where? The mall. I set her down. Bella's face was beautifully red.

Anywhere else in the world, people probably would have stared at us and our behaviour. But this was New York.

Bella hit me lightly with her handbag and we went to look at the diversity of clothes on offer. I could feel a music shop drawing me in but Bella seemed reluctant to go anywhere near it.

She pulled me down to her level by my collar, whispering in my ear. "That's where I saw Jacob," she said. Then she gulped.

I nodded understandingly and rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand. I was content to just be here for her.

We browsed bookstores and food joints, getting to know each other and our different tastes. We were actually quite similarly inclined. I remembered what Leah had told us over the phone.

"For the first few dates, go out together quite often just to attract Jacob's attention. Be friendly and don't rush things. Make it as if you really are just mates. Then start to take precautions as if to ensure you're not followed and go to romantic places. For our final strike- where he will definitely act- kiss each other publicly. It makes it seem as if you weren't being dishonest to dear old Jake at the time but decided that you were made for each other."

I wish.

My thoughts were zooming off in all directions as I waited for Bella to come out of the changing rooms. When she finally emerged in the dress she had picked out, all those thoughts were knocked right out of my head and into one word.

"Wow…"

She was utterly gorgeous. I hastened to tell her until her face turned the same colour as the dress- crimson. The sweeping elegance of the material captured me and accentuated her modest figure. It didn't flaunt anything and didn't draw the eye directly to it but instead to Bella's picturesque face. It wasn't so long that she would be forced to wear heels and it seemed to give her a confident air. She was amazing.

**Bella's POV**

The rain in Spain won't fall on me 'cause plain ain't a word in my dictionary.

Where did that thought come from? I decided it was the colour of the dress. Red did things to me.

I bit my lip, looking in the mirror while Edward praised the heck out of me. "No, no." I finally decided. "I won't get it yet. I'll come back to try it on. I think this one is the right size but I can't imagine ever wearing it," I blushed," in public."

Edward looked crushed. I think that he must have been so tired of touring clothes shops even though we'd only visited a couple. In my experience, I had learnt that men didn't usually spend much time picking out clothes of their own accord. I found I enjoyed the freedom more of being without Alice and Rose even if I still loved them to bits.

I changed back into my clothes, guessing why Edward was so taken with my blue tank top (maybe it was the 'true love' written on it- I was trying to send a message to Jacob that I would soon be dating). I came back out and wrapped my arm in Edward's.

"I'm sorry," I said with apologetic puppy eyes up at him. It always seemed to work for Alice around Jasper. He couldn't refuse her anything. "We don't have to come back here if you don't want to."  
Edward was quick to deny it. Good boy. "Not at all. That dress really is… perfect for you. I like seeing you in blue too. Maybe you can try on some different colours when we come back. We can look at the fruit in the nearby market first though."

I let go of his arm and his amazing posture faltered for a moment. I barely concealed my giggles.

After buying nearly half the fruit and vegetables at the market (I don't really eat that much meat) and dropping them off at Edward's car, we were on our way back to the clothes shop with the red dress.

Again, I went into the changing rooms to try it on- just one more time. I spent ages in there looking in the mirror. It made me feel very guilty. This dress was expensive. The money could go towards better causes. But on the other hand, Edward thought I looked very pretty in it.

I twirled the chiffon and silk in my hands for a bit longer, then sighed and got changed. Maybe it was for the better that I didn't do any unnecessary spending.

I came out of the small cubicle just in time to be practically assaulted as a skinny man snatched the dress from my grip and stuffed it into a plastic bag, heading out with it. I nearly called after him but it wasn't my dress anyway, I reasoned. I let it go.

"What did you buy?" I asked Edward as I got closer to see him holding a bag.

"It's a gift," he said and handed it to me.

I peeked inside, already knowing exactly what it was. Then I kicked his shin neatly.

"Hey!" He protested, rubbing his leg. Oops, I forgot he had been recently beaten up. "I get you that dress you like and you kick me?"

I crossed my arms. "Edward! I don't want you spending money on me! I'm a bloomin' millionaire. I can buy my own things. You shouldn't be spending a penny on me- not even for the fuel of your car." I didn't voice it but I knew Edward was in debt.

Oh dear, he honestly looked disappointed. "Well Bella, just… tell me something. Would you have bought that dress for yourself if I hadn't?" Then he walked out.

What had just happened? Why was I feeling so guilty? How did Edward know me so well?

I stood there for a moment. _No, I never would have bought it for myself._

"Hey! Edward! Wait!" I ran after him, catching his arm and pulling him down. I kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'm going to pay you for the dress. I want no objections about that. But, you were right and that was a really sweet thing of you to do. Thank you."

For some reason, his answering smile was almost sad. "No, _thank you_ Bella. You need to realise that you deserve more than you give yourself."

**Edward's POV**

This isn't fair. How am I going to live through this if she kisses me on the cheek and I can't even tell her my real feelings? Bella Swan is going to kill me but what can I do? She doesn't feel the same way…

* * *

**I'm curious. Just tell me what you want to happen in the story? Do you want Bella and Edward to end up together? What do you want to happen with Jacob? Do you want the plan to work out?**

**Oh, and do you want more in the story to do with the actual Romends?**


	19. A diamond ring on a beautiful rose

**Bella's POV**

We rounded off the day yesterday when Edward took me back to my apartment. I gave him the cash for the dress ($1000 and he didn't even object when I managed to slip him a few more notes on the sly). We called Leah and Sam who told us we had done well. The kiss especially captured Jacob's attention, apparently. They said it was very _realistic_. Edward and I had sniggered quietly at that one. There had been nothing fake about yesterday.

I had let Edward out and we talked in the doorway for a bit before I had given him another kiss on the cheek and he kissed the back of my hand, cheekily. We had now made a barrage of private jokes and, through just one more day, were closer than ever. It was hard to see how I ever disliked him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Sorry that you had to get dragged around today. I'm sure you aren't interested in women's clothing stores unless there's something you're not telling me…"

He had looked very offended. "Stop that joke right there Miss Swan. I can't have Alice spreading rumours about my sexuality. You go and tell her that I am straight and I do not secretly wear women's clothing in my spare time."

I had shrugged. "Well, you never know with New York…"

We had left it there and bid goodnight. I had found myself sighing as I closed the door. I had missed Edward's company already. I didn't know why but he already felt closer to me than friends I had known for years.

Turning around I suddenly spotted something on the table.

It was $500- exactly what I had tried to give extra to Edward.

Today, I would have to remember that I couldn't dwell on last night. I had another 'date' with Edward and it was going to be fun. I would make sure of it.

**Edward's POV**

_Ring. Ring._

I'm really starting to hate phones.

_Ring. Ring._

Maybe I'll disable mine during the early hours of the morning.

_Ring. Ring._

"Ugh!" I pushed aside the covers and rubbed my eyes, finally getting out of bed

_Ring. Ring._

I looked at the clock. Blast it, it was 8am. I had to meet Bella to take her to the funfair and I hadn't worked out yet. Maybe I should start using my alarm clock.

_Ring. Ring._

Eventually, I walked down the hall and picked up the incessant noise.

"Hello?" I tried to sound polite and not like someone who had just been dragged out of bed.

"I don't care what you're doing. Get your butt down here now."

"Jasper?" I asked, confused. "Where are you?"

The tone became even sterner. "Emmett's place. Listen, he's pretty much hyperventilating and he's in trouble. Even I can't calm him down right now."

I blinked. Wow, Emmett must be really upset. Jasper can always calm someone down- it was why he was good with animals.

"I'll be right there. I just need to let Bella know that I'll be late."

"Bella?" Jasper's voice sounded interested. "Uh, never mind. We'll talk about this later. Just get here."

"Bye." I hung up dialled another number. "Bella?" I asked.

The angelic voice flowed through the horrible contraption and I wanted to kiss it even though it had woken me up this morning. "Hello Edward. You'll never guess what ring tone I have for you… Um, actually, maybe it will be best if you don't know. Why are you calling?"  
"Emmett's in a bit of a panic for some reason. I'm going down to see what's up. I might be a bit late." I wanted to talk more to her. It was hardly fair that I was so rushed these days.

"Oh, that's alright. Say hi to him from me."

"Sure, I will. Bye." I decided on a very quick shower before I went.

* * *

Jasper answered the door before I even knocked. It was a creepy thing he had learnt from Alice. "Come in, quickly."

I took my hands out of pockets and rushed inside, straight into my brother's living room. He was sitting with his head in his hands, looking very much like he was trying out the breathing exercises for giving birth. It would be funny if he didn't look as if he was prepping himself to get a life-threatening or life-saving operation. The poor man looked kind of withered (which was actually quite a feat since exercise machines and heavy weights surrounded him).

"Emmett?" I said cautiously. He jumped, his eyes darting around. Goodness, he really was in quite a state.

"Today's the day he's going to ask Rosalie to marry him," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "He's worked himself up."

"Oh…" I understood. We went to sit by Emmett and I leaned in and nudged him playfully. "You swore a girl would never reduce you to tears."

He shook his head. "I'm not crying. I'm stressing."

Jasper sat back and watched us. I nudged Emmett again. "What would Rose say if she could see you now?"

Silence. He didn't answer.

"If you're nervous, just remember all the reasons you want to marry her for. That'll help you get through it." I didn't have experience in this area- not really. I hoped my words were reassuring.

He lifted his head, staring at me in disbelief. "That's not it! I don't have any doubts, Edward! I just…" He mumbled something.

"What?" Jasper and I asked simultaneously.

He spoke again and this time even louder. "I said, what if she says no?"

My eyes connected with Jasper's. Ah, self-confidence issues. I never thought Emmett would be the one acting like this. It was usually Jasper or I overreacting. Emmett usually took everything in his stride.

Jasper spoke first and very carefully. "Emmett, this is just how you felt when you consulted me about quitting The Romends. You didn't know if it Rose was just being romantic or if she really liked you. Heck, it's exactly how I felt!"

I felt lost. This was an area where I had no expertise, again. I decided to give it a shot. "At least you know that your feelings aren't unrequited. Even if she's not ready for marriage, she'll want to stay with you until she is. Believe me, all you have to do today is be your normal self and Rose will stick by you no matter what." I wish I could say the same about Bella. I wish she could feel the same way.

"You don't know that," Emmett muttered.

I threw Jasper a helpless looked over Emmett's hunched shoulders. Then I turned back to him. "At least discuss marriage with her first. Rose is really tough. It won't scare her off."

He sighed. "I suppose… But I wanted it to be really romantic and sudden… All right guys. Sorry I'm being such a dope. I'm just… It's like I have stage fright or something."

"Girls do that to you," Jasper said sympathetically. "Now, Emmett, all you have to do is not think about what you'll say too much. You need to let it all come out naturally. Right now I propose we interrogate why Edward here is going to see a certain Swan this morning." He smirked.

I felt sick. Why? Why does the Lord hate me? Why must he make me face my hopeless feelings for Bella every moment of the day?

Emmett looked at me, curiously.

I sighed. "We're Romends," I said truthfully. Of course, I wasn't about to tell them about the gangs. I didn't want to be forced out of New York first thing tomorrow. I also didn't want them to know why I wanted to be near her every moment of the day.

Emmett gave me a confused look. "Didn't you quit?"  
"Not technically…" I said slowly. I sighed. "Look, I don't want to talk about it."

I didn't miss the glance shared by my brother and by my friend.

"You like her," Jasper stated.

"We're just friends!" I said quickly.

"But you want to be more," Emmett added.

I groaned. "I do _not_ want to go into this! Yeah, Bella's attractive but we're _just_ friends."

Jasper grinned. "Keep going Edward. Don't give up on her. She needs a guy like you."

My face heated and I threw my hands into the air. "Why won't anyone understand? We are Romends!"

Emmett gave me a wink. "Pull the other one."

Jasper backed away a little before saying his next sentence. "Yeah, maybe if Emmett gets some guts, we can have a triple wedding."

Emmett and I both attacked him for that.


	20. The Loyal Stalker

**Seth's POV**

When I joined the Pack five years ago, I just knew that one day I'd be getting all the important jobs. I never thought, though, that that would mean trailing after the Boss' ex for weeks. Maybe my sister's right. Leah sure seemed to be on to something when she said that Bella girl was distracting the Boss from his job. He hasn't even been to personally check that the cops aren't onto the latest shipment. He only cares about Bella now.

He won't even just bug the place and leave it there. He makes real people who could be out on patrol watch her.

And right now, there were some interesting things happening with Bella. When I get off my shift, I have to report straight back to the Boss about this (although I sometimes wonder if I'd rather be at home with a poorly paid job than crouching behind rubbish bins).

Bella's coming out of her apartment right now and so is that Edward fella. They are standing outside the doorway chatting. I'm too far away to hear what they are saying but they seem closer than friends do. Plus… it's a bit suspicious that he stayed last night and now he's coming out in the same clothes. The Boss is going to give me an earful.

Lately, they've been harder to track. They look like they might suspect they are being tailed. They go out a lot and now they always seem to be trying to loose the Pack before getting to their destination.

Edward seems like a cool guy. I don't see any obvious flirting, even though Jake- sorry, the Boss- has made it seem like he's a right lady's man. Bella looks happy with him. If it were I, I'd leave them alone.

I still don't approve of this whole mutiny thing that my sister's tried to tie me up in. The Boss is great. If she had the power to, I know she'd get rid of her ex even though now she has to boost him up. Her ex is Sam. Burn…

Oh! This is an interesting occurrence. Bella's standing in the doorway, like no care on Earth. Edward is leaning in…

**Edward's POV**

I kissed her and all my worries melted away. She was both an exotic paradise and home. Bella was everything.

It has been weeks and I finally made my move. Sam briefed us this morning. First, I stay the night. Then, I kiss her in her doorway. I'd been so nervous and scared. I knew it would feel like my heart was being ripped out of my chest when we didn't have to pretend anymore- when I couldn't kiss her anymore.

But for all that, I was glad that Bella's kiss was so blissful. It wouldn't look too good if I started crying in the middle of it. In fact, I would have hated to break down anyway.

It was a sweet, lingering kiss- the type in the old fashioned movies where the couple both have their eyes closed and the heroine tipped her foot up. But it was so beautiful. Bella was so beautiful.

**Bella's POV**

My eyes fluttered open slowly in a daze. I met a pair of emerald green, looking adoringly down on me. I think he was telling me that I had done well.

This is very sad, but that was the best kiss I had ever had. I had never expected Edward's lips to be so soft. He always looked like cold marble. But of course, he was always be Mr Perfect. I wondered how uncomfortable we'd be around each other now. Would this ruin our relationship, to kiss like this? I hoped not. I was very attached to Edward now.

I swung my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, trying to say what I couldn't in words. I hated Sam and Leah's idea. It would tear us apart.

I eventually let him go, standing back a step. His eyes shimmered with something close to loss as my door clicked shut between us. We needed no words. We both knew the gang tension was going to kill our friendship.

These last few weeks… Edward had been closer than any of my other friends. Sure, we had been forced to seem as if we were dating but I really got to know him. I don't think I could bear it if we were separated now.

When I heard my Mother was in hospital with an organ failure, Edward had comforted me and brought up sheets and sheets of research about the subject. He had been my rock and, after his assurances, I didn't feel the need to rush off to Phoenix.

When I first properly invited him into my apartment, I had tried to bake him a cake. I hadn't done that since I was twelve but Edward had mentioned once that he liked strawberry shortcake. It had gone disastrously wrong but he had made me see the funny side and helped me to laugh at my mistakes. Then he helped to clean up.

Every little gesture, from when he was holding open a door to when he was putting a Band-Aid on a scrape of mine… It all hurt my heart a little bit because Edward was digging himself deeper and deeper into my life and I don't think that I could ever let him go now. And it hurt so much that I was the one putting him in danger. I couldn't bear to be away from him and I couldn't bear to declare undying love to Jacob. I was so selfish.

Behind the darkness of the door, I slowly closed my eyelids. A hot fat tear seeped out and ran down my face as I pressed my forehead to it in silent despair. I didn't want Edward to go anywhere and I don't think that I could live without him anymore. I cared for him so… so much.

He was my best friend.

**Seth's POV**

A tap on the shoulder and I untensed finally. "You're about an hour late," I hissed at Embry behind me.

"Sorry mate," He rubbed his eyes. "I was up all night sorting out a protest. It happened in the worse possible place…"

"I don't care," I replied sharply. I'm usually quite a laid-back guy but the Boss was going to have my head for not getting to him sooner. It would have been even worse if I had gone when it was still my watch. "I need to report some important information. You try kneeling behind bins for hours and then having to wait an extra hour for the next shift."

"Sorry man," Embry mumbled. I could see he had had no sleep last night. Well, you couldn't afford to be soft in the Pack. I'd had no sleep either.

"Never mind but you owe me a drink," I lightly punched his shoulder to let him know we were all right. He flinched slightly in pain and I knew him enough to know that the protest must have turned to riot for him to be hurt.

Hopping lightly to my feet and trying not to betray the cramping of my muscles to my older more-experienced friend, I looked stealthily around and crept away, making sure that Bella didn't know that she was being watched.

* * *

"Report," came the crackling voice over the two-way radio. Gadgets like these had made life so much easier for the Pack. I can't believe before we had had to cross the city to give our accounts. Any cops that were brave enough (although they were soon dealt with) just had to follow where gang members were going after a day's work. Now I just sit in my car and flick a switch.

"Hey, can I speak to the Boss directly? He's not gonna like this…" I trailed off. The operator was a girl called Emily- Sam's girl. She was nice but got hurt when Sam spilt boiling water over her previously perfect face by accident. To make sure that Sam hadn't been lying about the accident part, the Boss gave her a nice safe cushy job with the Pack until he trusted him again. I believe that Emily's actually a hostage. The Boss doesn't trust Sam and I don't think he ever will.

"OK," she said softly. "Good luck."

There was a click and suddenly a gruff voice going through a scrambler (for security reasons of course) was saying, "This had better be important, Seth. "We're controlling a riot down here. The cops don't care and we're left with all the mess."

So I was right about the riot. Maybe I should go for a promotion. "It's good Sir. I mean, bad probably. To cut a long story short, I don't think Bella and Edward are just friends. They kissed, with lips Sir, in her doorway. And he stayed last night." I cringed. I never ever thought I would be reporting on someone kissing. I sounded like a stalker. Oh yeah, I get paid to stalk people.

There was silence on the line, the only sound being faint crackling. Then the pause was over and the Boss was making one of his famous snap-decisions. "We're not going to do anything about it. As long as… As long as Bells wasn't forced," his voice sounded tender even through the scrambler, "then we're alright with it. I still want people watching them though. If he hurts her, we hurt him. Understand?"

Well, I had not been expecting that. The Boss was going soft, or he was in love. I had expected him to fly down there and attack that Edward fella with the Pack behind him. Or for the Boss to make Edward 'disappear'. I silently groaned. This would mean that we'd never be able to stop trailing his ex.

"I understand Sir," I said quietly. I was still confused.

I should have expected the Boss not to be one to give explanations. "Alright then. Go get some sleep. You did well." Then the radio clicked off.


	21. Meet the bad guys

**Edward's POV**

I was so pathetic. I just couldn't keep away.

For Bella's safety, I had promised myself that I wouldn't go near her after the kiss and yet here I was- once again on her doorstep not even three hours later. This would put her in danger but I needed her right now. Jacob would be after me and he wouldn't want to harm Bella- but I was the one willing to sacrifice her just to have her comfort. I was a monster. I couldn't leave her alone.

I knocked, clasping what I was holding even tighter for the warmth.

A pale figure opened the door and silently let me in. I hated seeing her so scared. The shadows under her eyes made her look like a ghost.

"Two coffees and a box of chocolate," I announced cheerily. I would pretend for my own sake, and for Bella's, that this was an ordinary day like any other.

"Comfort food," she said flatly, taking one of the polystyrene cups. Obviously, she wasn't going to deny the existence of what we were waiting for.

Right now, everyone who was involved in the gang mutiny, led by Sam, was outside this apartment. They were ready to ambush Jacob when he barged in, infuriated with our romance. I felt truly and deeply sorry for Bella but I also had a measure of compassion for Jacob. I knew what it was like having something as desirable as she was so close and yet untouchable. I couldn't even bear to think what it would be like if we drifted apart.

So we just sat there, nibbling sweet chocolate and sipping scalding coffee. I could only hope that the waiting would be worse than the ambush itself. This was already bad enough.

I think I sat still for three hours without moving, at Bella's side. All I needed was her nearby warmth and my own dismal thoughts. With those, my patience would be endless.

"I don't think anything is going to happen," Bella said at last with a sigh. "Unless it was really quiet and we didn't hear a thing."

I looked out through the window, spotting a tuft of black hair around a corner that belonged to one of the gang members. "Something will happen." I tried to talk confidently. It was a losing battle. "Jacob's just going for reinforcements… although it's unlikely as he wouldn't need them to take down just I. Maybe I shouldn't have come back here. Maybe he wants me to disappear and not involve you so he'll wait until I'm alone. Perhaps I should start checking my credit cards to see if they still recognise me," I joked weakly.

It earned me the smallest of smiles.

"Or maybe…" I began, hardly daring to get my hopes up, "he has decided that if he can't have you, you deserve to be happy…"

Bella suddenly threw her arms around her and, unprepared, I shot backwards. I nearly fell off the seat before she untangled herself and stood up. Her eyes were shining. "You know what? I really think he has! Back in Forks he always used to say that he would do anything- absolutely anything- to keep me happy." Slowly, she sank back down again. "Or maybe," her tone was significantly less bright and I automatically took her hand and started to rub circles on it, "he really didn't believe our act and can't believe we thought he was so stupid or he can't believe that _we're_ so stupid to provoke him." The mood swings were a show of how unstable she was right now.

She slumped into my arms and I held her tenderly.

"Bella, our act was so good that I hardly did any acting. It was hard to tell when we _were_ pretending. All of it was done in true Romend style." I moved my circles from her hands to her back in an effort to rid her of her tension.

"Edward," her shining eyes looked at me, "Thank you… for everything. I just don't think that Jake will allow me to date- ever." Was it just my hopefulness that made her eyes seem to look wistfully at me? "We might have to quit being Romends."

Blast it.

"No Bella," I said softly. "I really do believe… I think we're really free now. Maybe we should talk to Sam or Leah or one of the gang members around here. They've bound to have a better idea of what's happening than we have."

She nodded slowly, a hopeful light coming to her eyes. I enjoyed the moment while I could. Bella had looked so dull with worry recently. I took her hand, as was now a habit (although it was only sure to hurt me later when I couldn't touch her), leading her out of the apartment and into the carnage outside.

Except that nothing _was_ carnage. Getting back to the lane where Jacob had attacked me, we looked for Sam's group. Everything was silent and still. Heat from the midday sun seared my face and the slightest of breezes scraped against the skin of my neck. It was a day that everyone would normally just spend inside- too tired and lazy to go venture anywhere.

We walked a little down the lane before we resorted to sound.

"Sam! Leah!" I called, "Where are you?"

Only Leah (although I was sure the other gang members were around somewhere) melted out of the scenery, quiet as the ghost that Bella seemed to be. "The Bo- Jacob should be here by now," she said abruptly as she stopped in front of us. I don't know how someone shorter than I was could look down on me but Leah had a talent for it. I had never really liked Leah. It made me glad that we were simply business partners- of a sort.

Bella clutched my hand tighter and I shared her feeling of joy. Her voice was bright and pleased. "So Jake's not coming? Will he leave us alone now?"

Leah looked around and shrugged. "He would have come by now if he was coming at all… I think… Yeah, I think he's going to leave you alone."

Her wrist did a strange little flick and I wondered if it meant she was lying. I looked straight into her eyes with suspicion. Was it just me or did she look a little… guilty?

Oh, a flick of the wrist. It was a signal.

And it really wasn't a good signal- for Bella and I.

Because once again we were being restrained by arms of bulging muscle.

Blast it, it only goes to show that you can't trust anyone.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I want to keep the suspense.**


	22. A rose by any other name

**Emmett's POV**

I was so unbelievably nervous. Talking to my brother and mate had helped a little, but not much. Jasper didn't stand any chance of rejection when he proposed to Alice and Edward was a bit preoccupied with going after Bella. They just didn't understand enough to give me decent advice.

And Jasper's joky suggestion of a triple wedding… That's when it really started to sink in. I was going to ask Rose to be my wife. She was going to be the one and only in my life. We were going to grow old together. _If she said yes_.

I readjusted my tie for the seventh time in the last ten minutes before just ripping it off and throwing it to the floor. Scrap the tuxedo, stuff the reservations and forget the whole traditional side. I was going to do this my way.

I had just minutes left before she arrived so I got changed at a speed that made me bash into the wall several times. The neighbours were suspicious of the noises already. I knew I wouldn't hear the end of this. It was too late to worry about that now though because the doorbell was ringing. And it was a horrible sound.

Because guess what Jasper had changed to tune to for a laugh?

The blasted bridal march!

_Please don't let Rose be able to hear that…_ I rushed to the door, dressed in my casual T-shirt and jeans.

She was just… hot. All right, she was beyond that. There had to be some word that described something hotter than the sun, but unlike Edward, I didn't read the dictionary in my spare time. Suffice to say my heart started a mini parade in my chest.

"Hi Rosie," I smiled, enveloping her in a bear hug.

She hit my chest. It wasn't lightly either. I rubbed the sore spot. "Emmett! Why didn't you tell me it was casual dress?"

I looked at what she was wearing. Oops… Maybe I should have thought this out more.

"It wasn't supposed to be, sorry. I just… uh… had a brilliant last minute idea?" I cringed at my own words. Smooth…

She tapped a heeled foot impatiently. "Typical Emmett…"

I sighed, holding out my hands in surrender. "You don't have to get changed. You look really good. My plan for today is to drive around a bit and go to whatever we feel like." I had done this before. Last time, however, Rose hadn't been dressed in a ball gown.

She just rolled her eyes and threw me the keys to her red convertible Mercedes. Not being able to take my jeep was a punishment for my unreliability. That's why I loved Rose. She knew me too well.

We slid into the tiny little car and I pushed my seat back as far as it would go. Before I knew it, we were already on the motorway, chatting happily with all of my fears left behind.

"Turn on the music," Rose suddenly ordered. It was obvious that she was in the mood to sing.

Whenever we went for a drive, I would put on the radio and she would sing along. She had a good voice and an even better face. I reckoned that she should have been a professional singer. Goodness knows why she was a mechanic.

Oh, that's right. Because she was exactly my type of girl.

"…leaving you with a familiar Taylor Swift track- Love Story," the little voice whined out from the speaker.

I groaned as the first chords began. For the life of me, I couldn't work out why a girl like Rosalie liked this song; why it was her favourite. I began to think about it a little more.

Was it for the same reason she joined The Romends? Was it just that small piece of romance she wanted to in her life?

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air…"

Rose sang louder than Taylor did and more passionately. I turned down the volume of the radio so that the music was just a background sound. All I wanted to hear was my girl's beautiful voice.

"See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes."

Her singing just grew in volume and it took my breath away how amazing she was. I was so lucky to have Rose in my life, singing her heart out while the wind fluttered through her golden hair. I was getting sentimental.

To hear her better, I pulled the car up out of the wind on a grassy patch (illegally of course). She threw me a questioning look, still singing. She knew I didn't like this song. I just shook my head. Little did she know that I would listen to her singing 'Barbie girl' just to be near her.

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh…"

It was a long song but I was enjoying myself. I was getting into it now, pretending to play the different instruments in the background while Rose barely kept from laughing.

"I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said…"

Rose's tone was so sad that I nearly cried before I caught myself. I never wanted her to be upset- never. I would protect her. That why I wanted to propose… Wait, I just had an idea!

"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone."

But would she appreciate it? Would she find it stupid or think I was joking?

"I keep waiting for you but you never come."

How can I be sure that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me?

"Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

I rubbed my sweaty palms against my jeans. My mind was made up. It just had to be done.

"He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said-"

I twisted around in my seat, whipping out the black velvet box from my pocket.

I was tone-deaf but that really didn't stop me. Her gasp and the absence of her voice was louder than even my out-of-tune singing.

"Marry me Rosalie  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say-"

"YES!" She squealed, throwing her arms around my neck. The rest of the song faded out as I kissed her. My beautiful girlfriend. My beautiful fiancée.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet…" I whispered in his ear.

"You are so corny and cheesy that I can taste it," she retorted. "Did I ever tell you I adore the flavour?"

* * *

**Sorry if you're waiting to see what happens with Edward and Bella. I had a request for the proposal of Emmett and Rosalie and I had the perfect idea for it.**

**On another note, I'm trying to update whenever I can but I'm already behind on my homework so you may have to be patient. Sorry.**


	23. The sound of a bullet into flesh

**Bella's POV**

I was honestly terrified. My skin bruised easily and I was sure that by the end of the day it would be tie-dyed with various yellows, blues and even blacks. I was also in a mild state of shock. Why was Leah doing this? I thought that she was going to help us.

Right now, the scruffy girl looked so young and was staring at her scuffed trainers. I wanted her to look me in the eye- to see my raw fury.

But the words that came out of my mouth were pathetic. "Leah… Please…" I shared a looked with Edward. We understood each other. He didn't seem as scared as I was, but I knew that he was just putting on a brave face.

The next few hours were spent in silence while Sam's men rushed around us, preparing something. We were bundled in vehicles (I wasn't too pleased at being separated from Edward during that time and neither too pleased to have our lives at risk) and taken to the roof of some mall that was actually a private parking area- for helicopters I could only assume since we had to mount endless flights of stairs to get there.

Sam and Leah seemed to argue several times as the day wore on. Despite the fact that I was being kidnapped, I actually started feeling a little bored.

The terror just came rushing back when I was strapped to a chair next to Edward who was being held by tough-looking men.  
"… just finished the call. The Boss- I mean, Jacob… He'll be here within the hour. Unfortunately, I think he's just found a bargaining chip." Leah was saying as she walked up to us with Sam. Edward seemed to be struggling against the stony-faced men but nothing he did made any impact.

I shook my head at him. If we were ignored, perhaps it was for the better. They'd already shown that they were not afraid to harm us. You could see that from the state of our ripped clothing alone.

Leah seemed jittery and Sam looked stressed but the rest of the men were simply standing there, calm. I wondered how Sam could have all the power when his own 'henchmen' had better poker faces.

"Bella, if we don't get out of this alive, I have to tell you that-" Edward grunted as he was kneed in the stomach by an unnamed man. I wanted to run to him but instead I just ended up bashing my legs against the rough wood of my chair and biting my lip. A tear ran down my face as Edward had to be held up, gasping for breath.

I could see the whole city from where I sat. I tried to concentrate on that instead. Opposite us was another tall building that looked identical. Like the twin towers. And we all knew what happened to them. It was no use. Everywhere I looked carried bad omens.

So I decided that even if I would be hit for it, I would open my mouth and deal with the consequences. "Leah… what are you doing? Why are you doing this?"  
To my complete surprise, she answered and Sam walked away with an expression of disgust- like Leah was talking to chewing gum on the bottom of her shoe. "Sam deserves it all. Not that idiot Jacob. The Pack is weak and is growing weaker because of that boy."

A breeze blew past but it did nothing to break the stillness that followed her comment. I bit my lip and then launched into the possibly the most dangerous speech of my life. "I'm the founder of The Romends- an organisation that matches people up in romantic situations. I can see a connection between people with chemistry almost instantly. I helped match up some of my friends."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head away. I didn't want to see Leah's reaction to what I would say next.  
"And Sam doesn't love you. I can see that you're doing this for him but he doesn't feel-"

The blow from Leah's backhand was so powerful that the chair I was on flew sideways. I skidded dangerously close to the edge of the roof, my cheek being grazed on the concrete the whole way. Warm stinging blood and hot unwelcome tears mixed with small stones as I blinked rapidly in pain.

I could hear Edward roaring, almost distantly. My side was crushed to the unforgiving ground and my leg was trapped under one of the chair legs. I think Leah spat at a spot just beside my face but I was too dazed to process much.

I was hauled back to an upright position by one of the men so fast that my head spun and I slumped forward, only my restraints keeping me from collasping. From what I could see when my world stopped moving, Leah's eyes were glinting with dangerous unshed tears. I would have pitied her had she not betrayed Edward and me.

Then everyone seemed to spring into action. My chair was tugged so it faced the twin rooftop car park opposite and I could see figures starting to flood onto it. Edward was brought into my field of vision and I felt instantly sick as he spat out blood and possibly a tooth. A fresh bruise was forming down the side of his face in the shape of a fist.

I felt so ashamed. If it wasn't for me, Edward wouldn't be here. Someone so good shouldn't be involved in this. He shouldn't be hurt this way. I forced myself to look away. I had to stay alert.

The figures on the opposite rooftop were coming more into view now. I could see that most of them were young men, quite muscled. Then someone appeared from the stairs that made my stomach lurch.

Even from a distance, I could recognise Jacob. His confident stride as he directed his men to fan out around him was all too evident. I could even see the white of his teeth as he flashed a smile at those near him. He seemed to be absolutely calm but I knew him well enough to notice the tension in his posture.

Behind him then came a second person who didn't look like she belonged in this scene of gang warfare. A delicate woman with a small frame and some sort of distortion of her face. I assumed that this must be Emily- Sam's scarred girlfriend.

But had I not known that, I would have thought that she was Jacob's. She stayed close to him, not willing to go much further than a couple of steps away.

As for Jacob himself… I barely knew who to trust. Had Edward and I been mislead all this time? Was Jacob the one who could save us? Yet, there was no denying the fact that he had ordered the attack on Edward.

Jacob took a yellow object, resembling a walkie talkie, from Emily. I heard a crackle on our side and painfully turned my head to see Leah pick up a similar object and pass it to Sam.

"Can you hear me?" Jacob's rough voice came from it.

"Sure mate. Course I can," Sam spoke casually, as if they were friends chatting over the phone. All the anxiety was gone from his features.

Jacob wasn't much better. "Listen, let Bells and her little boy toy go. I'm not handing over the Pack to someone like you."

Sam shook his head. "Not a chance. Hand over Emily and the Pack and then I'll give you the love birds."  
I shared a look with Edward. They were entirely too gung ho about our lives. They sounded like they didn't care whatever the result was. Maybe the bravado was a façade- a ruse to show no emotion. I didn't know. All I knew was that I was terrified and I wanted to live.

A chuckle came from Jacob. "Actually, just listen to Emily here. She's not too keen on your idea of 'being handed over'."  
An ominous click sounded from beside my head and I swallowed, not daring to turn around. I'd heard that sound only in movies before. The safety catch of a gun being clicked off. Right. Beside. My. Temple.

A girl's voice now sounded from the radio. This one was not near as calm. In fact, even through the bad reception, I could tell that it was high-pitched in panic. "Sam! How could you stoop to this? Let that poor girl and her boyfriend go now! I'm staying with Jacob, Sam. At least he doesn't threaten innocents."  
Sam visibly bristled and Leah laid a soothing hand on his arm. He shrugged her off. All pretence of friendliness was gone. "Now, listen here _Babe_… Jacob got one of these _innocents _beaten up so don't you talk to me about threats! You're coming back with me! I'm going to lead the Pack and you're going to-"

"Don't threaten her. You've hurt Emily enough," came Jacob's low growl.

Sam nodded at whoever had the gun beside me. "Alright then Jakey boy. Either you give me right of leadership and Emily… or I'll have your girlfriend shot."

I heard a grunt from Edward's direction. I didn't turn my head but I knew that he had done something that had got him hit.

Tears were flowing endlessly down my cheeks. I didn't want to die but I could see that Jacob couldn't let Sam lead the Pack, as much as he might care for me. I could just imagine all of the trouble that would cause. If Sam could kill an innocent like- like me- then what sort of things would he do with power?

Then came the most blessed sound I have ever heard. The sweet, endearing roar… of police sirens.

It blasted through from the streets below but I could already hear feet thundering up the metal stairs up the buildings. The gangs were in panic. Sam and Leah had backed into a corner, away from the stairway. The men were scattering.

The law burst through on Jacob's side first. Uniformed cops ordered in loud voices for all the weapons to be dropped. They themselves held their own guns high.

The police that came up on our side had riot gear and were already taking out handcuffs. Leah was the first forced to walk down those steps.

But I could still sense the presence of the gun being held near my temple. The men were dispersing but the one with the power over my life remained. The cops surrounded us, commanding whoever it was with the gun to put it down and step away with their hands over their head.

Believe me, there is nothing scarier than being a hostage held at gun point.

"Uh!" someone grunted. Maybe my luck was holding out. The gun went off in a mighty clash of noise, but I felt no pain. I just flinched and that was it. Silence. Then the police came to their senses and surged towards me. One untied me and the others congregated behind me. I rubbed my numb wrists as I saw a nameless man being led away, blood coating his fingers.

Then I looked at where the cops still all were.

They surrounded someone lying on the floor… in a puddle of his own blood… whimpering softly in pain…

"EDWARD!" I screamed and flung myself out beside him. "Edward…" More tears came unbidden.  
I stroked his sweat streaked brow. "Hi Bella…" he said weakly with a small chuckle. "I've never been shot before… it hurts…"

He was trying to get me to laugh. I rewarded his efforts with a small smile. Thank the Lord; he had only been shot in the shoulder. But he could loose the use of his right arm. "Edward… how?"

He knew what I was asking. "I tackled the man who was holding a gun to you."  
My face crumpled and a sob raged out. My voice became breathless. I could hear someone calling for an ambulance. "Edward, you're so stupid. Why did you do it? The man was cornered. The cops would have taken care of it." I stroked back his messy hair, smiling sadly down at the idiot. My perfect, heroic idiot.

"This isn't the ideal time to say it but… what the heck." I hadn't ever heard Edward speak quite like this. "I love you, Isabella Swan. So much so that I'd take a thousand shots for you."  
What was I supposed to say to that? My heart seemed to stop and all I could see were Edward's perfectly green eyes, shining at me with such emotion- clouded only slightly by pain. It occurred to me that maybe he was delirious. Maybe he had a concussion.

I didn't care. I'd known for a while how I'd felt- deep down. "And I love you too, Edward Masen."  
It wasn't the most romantic kiss in the world- mingled with the coppery taste of blood and the salty tang of tears- but it was the most… loving.

* * *

**Sorry for the long time it took for this chapter to be written. You'll be pleased to know that the next chapter is coming soon.**

**But first, I've got a question. Does anyone want to see Edward and Bella's first date? Or the reactions of Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie to news of their love? Or should I get on with the story? Because I have a nice shiny romantic chappie coming soon and I can't post it for ages if you want a date one first. Anyway, your choice.**

**Oh yeah... REVIEW! Lol.**


End file.
